Split Out Your Soul
by Meika-San
Summary: Réécriture! Une drogue, envoûtante, effroyable. Douce et mortelle. Un ennemi puissant, trop puissant. Et deux âmes. Deux pirates un peu trop bornés pour réaliser. Et il faudra cette nuit, cette horrible nuit pour leur ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est pas une death fic! Rated M pour scènes explicites et langage fleuri.
1. Drogue

.

**NOTE ULTRA IMPORTANTE! Ceci est la réécriture de mon ancienne fiction, que j'ai pas mal retapée :D Si vous connaissiez déjà Split Out your Soul, je vous conseille quand même de relire depuis le départ, j'ai ajouté quelques éléments à l'intrigue et publié un nouveau chapitre (ultra long, d'ailleurs .o.) J'ai aussi regroupé les anciens chapitres, pour en avoir que 6 au final plutôt que 15 x3**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs du fond du cœur Awako, qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire cette fiction, t'es la meilleure revieweuse de tout les temps!**

**Sur ce, merci d'avance et bonne lecture :D**

.

xXx

.

- Cible confirmée.

- En est-tu sur ?

- Aucun doute, des cheveux verts, trois piercings...

L'homme fit une pause, se délectant des secondes d'impatience de son chef.

- C'est Roronoa. Finit-il

- Vous avez trouvé une jolie fille à lui mettre sous la dent ?

- Pour sur, elle est connue dans tout le village pour sa beauté.

- Bon boulot. Dans ce cas...

Un rictus satisfait se forma sur les lèvres du chef.

-... Pourquoi ne pas commencer ?

.

L'homme entra dans le bar d'un air un peu trop détaché, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha du sabreur, et son sourire s'élargit encore si c'était possible alors qu'il interpellait le sabreur.

- Oii, il n'est même pas midi et tu bois déjà autant ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Zoro tourna la tête et le dévisagea avec méfiance. Il fut tenté de lui répondre d'aller voir sur le toit s'il y était, mais lui répondit finalement :

-Le saké est bon ici.

-Oh tu le savais ? Le saké local est très réputé ! Tu as plutôt bon goût, même si tu es jeune.

Le vert hocha la tête.

-Cependant, je ne voudrais pas me plaindre, mais je préférerais quelque chose de plus fort.

L'inconnu éclata d'un rire un peu trop fort et long pour être sincère.

-Ooh ! S'écria t-il, Tu est un buveur sérieux toi ! Barman, sers nous une bouteille de ''tu sais quoi''

-Tout de suite. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

-Hey ! réagit Zoro, je n'ai pas de quoi payer ça !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est ma tournée.

-Pour un simple villageois, vous semblez prêt à me payer une tournée alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas, qu'est ce qui...

-Et voilà votre commande, messieurs, le coupa le barman en leur tendant une bouteille et deux verres.

Le villageois souleva la bouteille et la regardait avec délectation, presque avec révérence.

-Celui-ci, expliqua t-il, n'a pas été soumis a la filtration, pour préserver sa teneur en alcool, (il servit le saké dans les deux verres), il est si fort que même chez les gens du pays, peu sont capables de finir une bouteille entière ! Tu va vraiment être surpris !

Zoro tiqua, puis esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

-Allez, je suis sur que tu peux boire ça cul sec ! Finit-il avec le même grand sourire sur le visage

-... A l'instant, que viens tu de mettre dans mon verre ? Demanda le sabreur d'une voix calme, Étais-ce un poison pour se débarrasser de moi ?

Le sourire du villageois ne vacilla pas d'un iota.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Le poison est une chose dangereu-

-Tes yeux... Ils ne sourient pas.

-...

L'homme dégaina une arme à feu et visa la tête de Zoro, qui avait déjà son sabre pointé sur la gorge du villageois.

-Tu es si prévisible, déclara l'homme, tout se passe comme prévu, Roronoa.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Ce que je te veux ... ? un rictus amer se forma sur ses lèvres, Simplement ma **_vengeance _**_!_

Il leva soudainement son arme, et tira un coup vers le plafond en prononçant ce dernier mot.

« Quoi ? Il a tiré ? » se dit Zoro en regardant en l'air.

Grave erreur.

Il sentit une vive piqûre dans une des veines de son cou. Il sursauta.

-Finalement, on t'a eu assez facilement... Pas vrai, ''barman'' ?

Le complice retira sans ménagement la seringue du cou de Zoro et sauta par-dessus le comptoir en ôtant son tablier.

-Ne te méprends pas, Will. Je le fait pour le fric, rien d'autre.

« Alors comme ça, lui aussi était dans le coup ? » pensa le vert.

Sa vue se brouilla, il tenta de combattre la drogue dans ses veines mais du bientôt se rendre a l'évidence. Il n'était pas de taille à combattre un ennemi à l'intérieur même de son corps. Les odeurs de cuisines et d'alcool de la pièce le bercèrent un instant, et si tout ses sens n'avaient pas hurlé au danger imminent, il aurait presque pu se croire dans la cuisine du bateau. L'image du Shitty Cook se forma dans son esprit, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis passa une main sur ses paupières, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. « Voilà, endors maintenant. Je reste avec toi, mon Zoro »

__Mon __Zoro ? Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce Love Cook ? Oh, et puis après tout ce n'était pas grave. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien...

Ses jambes, ces traîtresses, se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sur le sol du bar. Et ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.

xXx

-Oii ! Réveille toi ! Les choses commencent seulement à devenir amusantes, c'est pas l'heure de roupiller!

Quelqu'un balança le corps de Zoro, encore embourbé dans un semi-coma contre ce qu'il présuma être un arbre. Le choc vida tout l'air de ses poumons, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Quelque chose se révulsa à l'intérieur de sa gorge quand il se rendit compte que des liens l'enserraient de toute parts.

« Il me connaît... On s'est déjà rencontré ? » pensa t-il en toussant comme un désespéré, tentant de respirer.

-Qu'essaie-tu de... faire ? Dit-il douloureusement

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je veux ma revanche !

Au vu de l'air dubitatif de Zoro, Will (c'était le nom donné par le barman) agrippa son bras gauche.

-Il y a longtemps, tu m'as coupé...

On entendit une sorte de claquement sec, puis il retira son bras, qui était en fait une prothèse, et le balança dans l'herbe derrière lui.

-... Et voila dans quel état je suis maintenant. Annonça t-il d'un air furieux.

_Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne ? Des mecs comme toi, j'en ai démembré des centaines... _

L'homme s'approcha de Zoro, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle rance contre sa joue.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne veux pas la prime sur ta tête...

Il se releva et s'écarta, dévoilant une jeune fille plutôt jolie, bien qu'habillée et maquillée outrageusement. Elle était elle aussi ligotée et bâillonnée, et semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil à tout instant.

- ... Je veux que tu déshonore ton nom ! finit-il, un rictus cruel scotché au visage

Au vu du regard dubitatif du sabreur, il précisa:

-Cette fille est originaire de cette ville, ou elle est très populaire. Et tu sais, tout le monde serait très... Contrarié s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Alors écoute-moi bien...

Il agrippa les cheveux de Zoro, le forçant à se lever. Et il lui ronronner à l'oreille:

-**_Tu vas la violer, puis la tuer_****. **

Le cœur de Zoro rata un battement. Comme s'il allait lui obéir ! Plutôt crever !

Will passa derrière le bretteur, et passa une main baladeuse sur ses larges épaules alors qu'il se collait à son dos.

-Tu ne seras plus capable de penser a autre chose, murmura t-il a son oreille.

«Son odeur, c'est dégueulasse » pensa le vert « et arrête de susurrer ça à mon oreille, c'est répugnant, on dirait un serpent »

-Ça fait mal n'est ce pas ? Tu veux tuer? continua Will, Ce qu'on t'a injecté, c'est juste une petite drogue ...

Il prit une lame dans une de ses bottes, pas le genre petit couteau suisse, non, une lame de 30 centimètres au moins, légèrement recourbée et incrustée d'arabesques dorées.

À la grande surprise de Zoro, il trancha les liens de ce dernier.

-Tant que tu ne seras pas satisfait, tu auras faim d'elle. Et quand tu en auras assez...

Il n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase, son rictus cruel parlait pour lui.

Zoro se sentait partir, il se rendit compte qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Les longs mois d'abstinence du bateau n'arrangeaient pas les choses, il se sentait déjà sombrer dans la brume de désir qui naviguait dans son corps entier en coulant dans ses veines.

Le barman poussa la jeune fille, qui tomba allongée aux pieds de Zoro, dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse. Elle avait beau se débattre, les liens tinrent bons. On lui retira son bâillon, et elle se mit à crier. Pas un petit cri de damoiselle effarouchée, un véritable cri d'épouvante. Une panique sans nom défigurait son joli visage, et des larmes lourdes et amères roulaient sur ses joues. Sa peau était blanche de terreur.

Il agrippa la demoiselle par les cheveux, et regarda les yeux bleu terrifiés devant lui.

Soudainement, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Will sentit comme un courant d'air... Dans son estomac. Il regarda vers le bas, et fut surpris de voir que du sang de déversait en abondance. Il ne réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait que quand il tomba terre.

À deux endroits différents.

La jeune fille regardait le sang sur le sabre du bretteur avec effroi, mais tout au fond de ses prunelles bleu ciel, ne pouvait-on voir une lueur se soulagement ?

Le barman ne demanda pas son reste en voyant son patron coupé en deux et fuit à toute jambes, en criant au meurtre. Le regard de Zoro se reporta sur la jeune fille. Il détourna les yeux un instant, et trancha ses liens d'un geste précis.

-Va t-en. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos

-Eh ?

-Vite... souffla t-il douloureusement

-M-Mais...

**-Dépêche toi! **Cria t-il en se retournant à moitié, et plantant son regard glacial dans celui affolé de la jeune fille. Tu veux te faire violer ou quoi ?! J'aurais pas le contrôle bien longtemps! _Fuis!_

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, s'inclina profondément, et détala le plus loin qu'elle pu.

-Bordel...

Il posa un genoux à terre. Tout tournait. Il agrippa son sabre par la lame et le serra le plus fort possible dans sa main moite, comptant sur la douleur émanant de sa paume pour garder le contrôle, au moins le temps que les effets de la drogue se dissipent. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait, mais il allait tenir.

Il __devait __tenir.

La voix de Will résonna dans sa tête.

« Tant que tu n'aura pas satisfait cette envie... Tu aura faim d'elle »

.

-Sur le Vogue Merry-

.

-Nami-Saaaaan ~ !

-Oui, Sanji ?

-Tu as oublié de prendre les petits fours que j'ai préparés spécialement pour toi et Robin-Swan !

-Oh, pardon Sanji ! Je vais les chercher ! S'excusa t-elle avec un grand sourire

_Mufufu, les petits fours de Sanji sont vraiment les meilleurs, même la boulangerie n'est pas comparable ! Dire que j'ai failli les oublier ! _

Elle alluma la lumière de la réserve et fit quelque pas légers, puis sentit comme une présence. Elle se retourna brusquement et aperçut Zoro, assit par terre, la tête entre ses bras et le dos contre le mur.

-Ouah, Zoro ! Tu m'a fait peur!

-...

-Zoro ? Hé, Zoro tu m'entends ? Je te parle ! dit-elle d'un ton plus inquiet que fâché.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, et pris sa main.

-M-Mais tu saigne ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

Zoro releva lentement les yeux vers Nami, inquiète. Mais ce ne fut pas un regard amical qu'il lui lança.

Sanji préparait un deuxième bento de petits fours pour Robin et Nami en sifflotant, quand il entendit un cri venant de la réserve qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

-Nami ! s'écria t-il en se précipitant hors de la cuisine

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la réserve, pour découvrir Zoro, allongé de tout son long sur Nami, en train de se débattre sauvagement.

-Non ! Zoro arrête ça immédiatement ! Kyaaah ! Non ! Stop ! Hurlait-elle alors que le bretteur faufilait une de ses mains sous sa jupe.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

Sanji frappa Zoro de toute la force dont il était capable, et on peut dire que le sabreur appris à voler. Sanji fut surpris. Emporté par une rage sans nom, il n'avait pas vraiment visé, et Zoro aurais très facilement pu arrêter son pied. Or il ne l'a pas fait.

Quelque chose clochait...

-Nami ! Ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci Sanji, dit-elle en essuyant quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux noisette.

Après s'être assuré que Nami était en forme, il fit quelques pas en direction du bretteur, qui ne s'était pas relevé.

Quelque chose clochait...

- Lève-toi, Zoro. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale, faisant fi des surnoms qu'il lui avait attribués. Tu te rends compte ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?! Et si je n'étais pas arrivé ?!

Zoro releva doucement les yeux vers le Cook.

-...ci

- Ha?

-Mer...ci

Sanji fut surpris de découvrir des larmes tout au fond des prunelles de jade. Ce n'était pas du au coup de pied, il en était certain. La tronche de cactus était beaucoup plus résistante à la douleur. Alors étais-ce...

Zoro baissa de nouveau les yeux. S'il regardait ce Shitty Cook, il risquait de... Non !

Il __devait __tenir !

Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser :

« Je veux violer,

Je veux violer,

Je veux violer,

Je veux violer,

Peu importe la personne.

Je veux la déchirer de toutes mes forces.

La faire hurler et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter.

Oui...

Et ensuite...

Je la tuerais. De la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. »

Sanji regarda le vert esquisser un sourire barbare. Même si le bretteur ne le regardait pas, il devinait ses yeux fous. Il se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment...

-Non ! cria Zoro

Il s'assena lui même un énorme coup de poing en pleine face, capable d'assommer un monstre marin. Le sang gicla contre le mur et sur le sol, tellement il avait frappé fort. Il se faisait mal volontairement.

Il __**devait **__tenir!

Le Cook recula d'un pas, sidéré. Mais nom d'un brocoli, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?!

-Nami? Déclara Zoro douloureusement.

- ...Oui?

-Je ... Suis désolé. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien mais qu'est-ce qu...

-Excuse moi, la coupa t-il, Vraiment.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma lentement en plissant les yeux. Elle semblait avoir vu que quelque chose l'avait poussé à faire ça.

Sanji s'accroupit en face du Sabreur.

-Hé, tronche de pelouse, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop indulgente qui surprit Zoro, tu es en train de te vider de ton sang, crétin, tu devrais...

-Shitty Cook, le coupa t-il en chuchottant, Sors d'ici, emmène Nami avec toi. Loin. Dis aux autres de ne surtout pas s'approcher de moi. En aucun cas. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il releva les yeux vers le visage d'ange de Sanji.

-S'il te plaît...

Le Cook tiqua. Il resta un peu yeux dans les yeux avec l'épéiste, puis se releva.

-Viens Nami.

-Hein ? Mais Zoro... Il a besoin d'aide, ça crève les yeux !

-Laisse.

-M-Mais...

Sanji entraîna Nami dehors, et claqua la porte. Sitôt la porte fermée, Zoro pris une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'aura de ce Cook si oppressante.

« Je veux violer »

-...Merde ... Merde, gémit-il

« Je veux tuer »

-Merde ! Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de stopper tout ça ?! cria t-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras puissants, Bordel ! Putain ! Merde !

« Peu importe la personne, je veux la détruire de toutes parts.

Je veux la faire crier et hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever »

-Arrête ça, mais arrête ça ! À quoi je pense, moi ?!

Alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans la plaie de sa paume déchirée, espérant se faire mal plus encore, des pas qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille résonnèrent sur le pont.

« Non ! Ne reviens pas, Shitty Cook ! »

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Désolé, Nami-San, mais j'aimerais que tu rentres à l'hôtel sans moi.

-Tu vas y retourner ?

-Oui. Tu as raison, il à besoin d'aide, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Dis à Robin-Swan et aux autres de rester à l'hôtel tant que je ne serai pas revenu.

Nami hocha la tête, et descendit du bateau. Le Cook finit sa cigarette sur le pont, l'écrasa et en repris une. Il entendit le bretteur gémir sourdement dans la réserve. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose.

La voix de Zoro résonna dans sa tête.

« Shitty Cook... S'il te plaît... »

_Il m'a dit ''s'il te plaît''... Il devait être bourré... Non, pas possible. Même en étant ivre mort il n'agresserait jamais une demoiselle. Sur ce point là, on se ressemble. Et il avait les pupilles dilatées... Pourquoi il ne nous à rien dit, bordel ? Nous deux ... On se bat tout le temps, mais je sais au moins que il est quelqu'un de bien. Alors, Zoro... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

Le cuisinier tourna doucement la poignée et rentra dans la pièce. Il s'adossa à la porte, fumant tranquillement en apparence, mais bouillant de rage et d'incompréhension mêlée a l'intérieur.

_Je lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas revenir..._

-Hey, tronche de cactus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

-Je suis revenu écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

-Sors ! Vite ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir ! Cria le bretteur, se sentant perdre le contrôle.

Le cuisinier sembla hésiter, puis déclara finalement :

-Mais je veux savoir... Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi !

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Et Zoro perdit pied.

-Heh... Heh heh heh... Heh heh heh heh heh!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? dit Sanji en fronçant les sourcils.

Zoro releva les yeux vers Sanji, et son regard n'avait rien d'amical.

-Si tu veux savoir... Je vais te montrer. Murmura t-il avec un sourire barbare.

_Tout mon être sombra dans l'obscurité_

Sanji cligna des yeux. Zoro disparut, pour réapparaître devant lui. Son sourire s'élargit, et il lui assena un coup de poing d'une violence peu commune qui l'envoya à terre.

_Il ne rigole pas, cette fois ci_

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Déjà il l'agrippait par les cheveux et le relevait pour mieux le rouer de coups. Sanji, qui ne comptait pas se laisser martyriser sans réagir, contra un puissant coup de pied dans les cotes de Zoro.

Mais, au lieu d'essayer de l'éviter, Zoro l'encaissa. Et garda son pied dans ses mains.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

Le sourire de Zoro s'élargit encore si possible, et il retourna le pied du Cook avec sauvagerie.

On entendit un 'crac' écœurant et Sanji hurla. Il tomba à terre sous la douleur cuisante.

_Bordel, il me l'a cassé !_

-Ha ! Haaa !

Zoro s'accroupit, et pris Sanji dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui faire un câlin.

Il attrapa le bras droit du cuisinier, et commença à le tordre.

-Ha ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ça, Zoro ! Pas mon bras !

Zoro continuait de tordre, et un rire cruel remplit la pièce.

-Zoro !

Un autre 'crac'. Sanji cria de nouveau. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Jamais Zoro n'aurai fait ça dans son état normal. Leur petites querelles se bornaient en général à quelques bosses, parfois des bleus, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne l'aurait sérieusement blessé comme ça.

_Merci, mon dieu, c'est juste une blessure externe. Enfin, pour mon bras, au moins._

Zoro laissa retomber le corps sanglant de Sanji à terre, à genoux au dessus de lui de la façon la plus dominatrice qui soit, toujours le même sourire fou sur le visage. Il agrippa la chemise du Cook, et l'arracha d'un coup sec, sous le regard éberlué de ce dernier.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il veut me..._

Sanji serra les dents et envoya sa main valide dans la face de Zoro de toute la force dont il était capable. Ce dernier tomba en arrière, passablement sonné.

_Il savait._ pensa Sanji en se traînant vers la porte

Zoro se releva.

_Il savait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle_

Zoro se dirigea vers lui.

_Voila pourquoi il a dit de ne laisser personne s'approcher de lui._

Zoro l'attrapa par les cheveux, et le claqua à terre d'une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Il le savait._

Zoro se mit à genoux au dessus de lui, et attrapa sa gorge.

_Et moi... _

Zoro maintint la gorge de sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle suffoque, puis la lâcha sans ménagement. Le Cook s'étrangla en essayant de remplir ses poumons d'air.

_...Je suis revenu sans l'écouter_

Zoro arracha presque le pantalon de Sanji, alors que celui-ci tentait encore de se débattre. Le bretteur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avides, alors qu'il enfonçait sans ménagement son sexe déjà gonflé à l'intérieur de l'intimité du jeune homme, sans aucune préparation.

-Aaaah ! Aaaaah !

_C'est... Ma faute._ pensa t-il en fermant les yeux.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Ce n'est pas assez... ,_ pensa le sabreur.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il déchirait sa victime de toute part, se délectait de ses cris, se nourrissait de ses gémissements et se régalait de ses soupirs.

_C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas assez _

-Heh ! ça fait mal ? demanda t-il entre des coups de reins les plus barbares les uns que les autres.

Sa victime ne répondit pas, concentrée à ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle tentait de se contenir, pour ne pas nourrir la bête habitant son violeur.

-... Alors pleure ! cria t-il, enfonçant férocement son sexe dans le blond.

Sanji ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il hurla. Toute sa peine, sa déception, et sa douleur transparaissaient dans ce cri.

-Aaaaah ! Aah ! Aaaaahhh !

Un sourire féroce éclaira de visage du tortionnaire alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le feu de l'adrénaline.

-Oui ! Hurle !

-N-Ngh ! Aaah !

-Plus ! Amuse moi !

-Ah ! Ngh... Ngh... !

Sanji tenta en vain de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais ne trouvant rien d'autre que le parquet froid en dessous de lui, il y planta ses ongles désespérément. Les coups du sabreur étaient barbares, et une douleur sourde rayonnait en lui. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, une part de son être commençait à apprécier ses va et viens brutaux. Juste une toute petite voix en lui, qui lui susurrait qu'il aimait ça, malgré tous ces efforts pour le cacher.

_Putain de merde, est ce que je suis en train de rougir?_

Cette petite voix s'intensifiait, et chantais les louanges du bel épéiste lui faisant sauvagement l'amour. Il tenta vainement de se dégager de la prise de son assaillant, mais alors qu'en se débattant il bougea légèrement son bassin vers le haut...

_Ooooh, bon dieu de merde, c'est quoi ça?_

Zoro avait accidentellement percuté quelque chose qui avait littéralement fait de son cerveau de la compote pendant un instant. Il fut passablement effrayé que le bretteur ait entendu sa soudaine exclamation de plaisir, mais celui ci ne devait pas s'en soucier, trop occupé à soulager son propre besoin en lui. Alors...

_Peut être que... Si j'arrivais à le refaire..._

Il remonta légèrement son bassin encore une fois, cette fois ci pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Le vert s'enfonça alors profondément en lui avec un rictus sauvage et heurta de plein fouet cette paroi si sensible. Le glapissement rauque du blond retentit dans la réserve. Le vert attrapa alors ses hanches et le força à rester dans cette position de sa force inhumaine, sans tenir compte des soupirs d'extase que Sanji laissait échapper avec honte de ses lèvres serrées.

Le blond tenta bien de se débattre pour échapper à cette mare de plaisir dans laquelle il se noyait, mais cela ne servit qu'a faire son tortionnaire le tenir plus serré dans ses grandes mains puissantes. Au grand désespoir du cuisinier, il sentit une lourde érection poindre et prendre de l'importance rapidement, malgré la douleur lancinante.

_Aaah putain oui, juste ici... Oh merde, c'est bon..._

Zoro interrompis ses pensées en se retirant. Il ouvrit la bouche de Sanji de force, et y introduit son sexe, humide de sang.

-Avale tout !

Le sabreur alla percuter le fond de la gorge de sa victime, l'étouffant presque. Il attrapa les cheveux du cuisinier et le fit bouger d'avant en arrière, imposant son rythme. Sanji s'étrangla avec le liquide séminal perlant en abondance du sexe de son agresseur. Il avait un léger goût métallique de sang.

_Mon propre sang,_ pensa le blond.

Curieusement, alors que cela aurait du le révulser, il sentit son sexe sursauter et se balancer douloureusement dans l'air froid. Il était dans une de ses plus belles érections, son membre rouge de désir ruisselant de liquide séminal quémandant de l'attention. Il y approcha une main timide, et la massa généreusement, priant pour que le sabreur ne s'en rende pas compte.

_Ce n'est pas assez... Il m'en faut plus,_ pensa celui ci en bougeant dans la bouche du Cook.

Il se retira sans délicatesse, alors que Sanji toussait comme un désespéré.

_Plus ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui !_

Il releva Sanji sans manières, et le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur. Il rentra en lui encore plus brutalement que les fois précédentes, faisant gicler un peu de sang du blond sur le sol, tellement ses coups étaient agressifs.

Le sabreur martelait cet endroit magique depuis quelques temps déjà, le faisant feuler son plaisir de toute la force de sa voix, malgré la douleur sourde à l'endroit ou le sang avait giclé. Son érection était horriblement tendue contre son ventre, et quand Zoro se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre les deux abdomens humides se frottant l'un l'autre, le blond cru qu'il allait tomber en pièces. Ses râles rauques de plaisir résonnaient le long des murs et emplissaient la pièce d'un air gorgé d'une luxure indécente. Il se sentait si près, tellement près de venir! Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Il était celui qui n'avait pas écouté l'autre, et était revenu malgré son interdiction. Il s'était bien rendu compte que le sabreur n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il était beaucoup trop brutal. Quelque part, il se sentait violeur, et non victime. Le Cook savait parfaitement que quand il en aurait assez eu, et qu'il redeviendrait le Nakama qu'il connaissait, un peu bourru sur les bords, mais gentil et attentionné au fond, il s'en voudrait sûrement terriblement

Les pensées de Sanji furent interrompues par un violent spasme de plaisir qui faillit le faire venir une fois encore.

-Haan ! Ngh !

-Heh heh, j'ai l'impression que ça se resserre ! T'a l'air d'apprécier finalement !

Sanji, piqué au vif, se débattis vigoureusement, tentant vainement une fois de plus de se défaire du bretteur. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, au contraire.

-Oh ? Tu résiste encore ? dit-il sans se départir de son éternel rictus.

Il empoigna plus fermement les fesses de sa victime et lui envoya une série de va et viens plus bestiaux les uns que les autres.

-T'es plutôt vigoureux vu la situation !

-Haaaah !

Il continua son rythme infernal et avide pendant quelques minutes, mais s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une main douce effleurer ses cheveux poisseux.

-Zoro...

Sanji l'attira dans ses bras, l'emportant dans une étreinte douce. Il avait susurré son prénom au creux de son oreille, comme une prière, une supplication. Il l'appelait. Le vrai Zoro, pas la « Bête » avide de chair ayant pris possession de son corps.

-Zoro... Zoro...

-... !

Pendant une seconde, Zoro repris le contrôle. Mais fut immédiatement submergé de nouveau par le pouvoir de la drogue, et claqua violemment Sanji à terre, le frappant de toutes ses forces.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?!_

Il s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, faisant gémir le blond. Il posa une de ses jambes sur son épaule et la maintint en place d'une poigne de fer, alors que le blond ruait avidement contre le sexe immobile du vert.

_Qu'est ce qui cloche avec lui ?!_

-Haaaaah... gémit Sanji dans une longue plainte gutturale.

-Plus... murmura Zoro, Plus...

Il se remit en mouvement et s'acharna sur la prostate brûlante du blond, changeant de plan. Il voyait bien que les gémissements de Sanji n'étaient plus causés par la douleur, mais bien par le plaisir. Et il voyait tout aussi bien que c'était le seul moyen de le faire crier. Il devenait de plus en plus précis, touchant la prostate presque à chaque fois. Le blond sanglotait doucement, son corps hurlant de toutes ses forces pour sa libération qu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir. Des larmes de rage et de plaisir mêlés perlèrent au coins de ses yeux bleu sombre, et coulaient paresseusement sur ses joues rougies.

-Haaa !... Ha... Haaa... !

- Ce n'est pas assez... Laisse sortir ta voix ! Pleure ! hurla t-il en frappant Sanji

_Je voulais voir son visage détruit de toutes parts. Je voulais le voir rampant et quémandant pour ma miséricorde._

-C'est pour me satisfaire !

_Criant et suppliant de m'arrêter. Son visage ravagé par la peur, son corps tuméfié et sanglant cherchant à se traîner hors de ma portée. _

-... oro...

Sanji leva doucement la main et la plongea dans les cheveux si particuliers de son agresseur. Le geste était tendre, doux. C'était comme de lui dire ''je comprends, je te pardonne...Je t'aime''

_Je ne voulais pas de cette voix douce et indulgente._

Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux si bleus de Sanji. Il adressait au sabreur un regard d'animal blessé, mais si calme pourtant...

_Je ne voulais pas voir ces yeux me pardonner et m'aimer._

Il se rappela la douceur avec laquelle sa victime l'avait pris dans ses bras. Zoro lui en voulait.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu de ces bras._

Le vert tendit la main vers la gorge de Sanji.

**_C'en est assez. Je vais le tuer._**

Son sourire cruel revint déformer son visage, si beau d'habitude. Il accorda quelques derniers coups de reins à sa proie, qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous les intrusions du vert en son intimité.

_Après tout, c'était mon intention depuis le début... ___Non ?__

-Aaaah ! Humm, Zoro... gémit Sanji, bien malgré lui.

-Hah! Tu m'aspire en toi comme un fou !

Le sexe du vert faisait un bruit spongieux en rentrant et sortant du corps de sa victime. Zoro sentait qu'il ne procurait désormais plus que du plaisir au Shitty Cook, et cela l'agaçait. Il était censé lui faire mal, non pas le rendre fou de désir !

-Tu aimes ça, hein ?! Petite salope! Tu es sur le point de venir, pas vrai ?! Tu as l'air d'avoir bien profité après tout !

_J'en ai assez maintenant... C'est le moment._

La deuxième main de Zoro quitta l'épaule de Sanji et retrouva la première sur la gorge de ce dernier. Le sabreur commença à serrer.

**_Je vais le tuer._**

Sanji jeta un ultime regard à son... Amant ? Agresseur ? Victime ? Il avait les traits déformés par un masque sadique et cruel, alors qu'il s'appliquait à l'étrangler lentement.

Sanji lui sourit, essaya de prononcer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Néanmoins, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Et ils criaient 'Pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Je t'aime, bretteur du dimanche'

Puis un voile se forma sur ses si beaux yeux bleus majorelle, et tout fut noir pour la dernière fois.

.

xXx

.

Review? :D


	2. Assault

Zoro repris conscience.

Il ne s'était pas évanoui, mais il ne se souvenait pas être venu dans la réserve. Il regarda autours de lui d'un air perdu, et soudainement fronça le nez. Il y avait une odeur de sang.

Il baissa les yeux. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement en voyant le corps inerte en dessous de lui.

-Ha ?

Il retira ses mains crispées de la gorge du Cook.

Le sabreur détailla le visage sanguinolent du blond, mais le sang ne s'écoulait plus des plaies. Bizarrement, un léger sourire éclairait le visage blafard du Love Cook.

Zoro voyait, mais ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Il voulu se relever, et senti son membre enfoui à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Sanji. Il se retira doucement, et un ruisseau de sang s'écoula paresseusement de l'entrée du blond.

Puis il fut enseveli sous la vague de souvenirs.

Il se rappela les coups.

Il se rappela la violence.

Il se rappela le sang.

Il se rappela les cris.

Il se rappela les larmes.

Il se rappela ses mains.

Il se rappela ses yeux.

Il se rappela sa voix.

Il se rappela son sourire.

Il se rappela sa mort.

Zoro mit encore du temps à réagir. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il souleva délicatement le visage du blond. Ses yeux bleus ne cillaient plus, recouverts d'un voile clair. Les larmes qu'il avait laissées déborder commençaient à sécher, traçant des sillons noirs sur ses joues. Le sang avait tracé un filet rouge mais ne gouttait plus désormais.

Aucun souffle ne faisait palpiter ses narines.

Son cœur ne battait plus.

La réalité s'effondra sur le Sabreur, et enfin il comprit.

- ... Sanji ! hurla t-il

_Pourquoi tu as fait..._

- Hey, réveille-toi !

_... Une chose pareille ?!_

Zoro écarquilla les yeux devant l'évidence, refusant d'y croire de toutes ses forces.

De tout son cœur.

_Il... Il ne... Respire plus..._

Zoro se précipita. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles sèches du blond, et tenta de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il soufflait dans la bouche du blond, tentant de toute son âme de le réanimer.

-Reviens ! hurla t-il, Reviens, Shitty Cook !

Il posa ses paumes sur le cœur de Sanji, les doigts entrecroisés et lui fit un massage cardiaque. Il poussait de toutes ses forces, quitte à casser les côtes du cuisinier.

-Sanji ! Reviens !

Le cadavre de Sanji restait désespérément inerte. Son teint blafard ne retrouvait aucune couleur, malgré les efforts désespérés de Zoro.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux du bretteur, alors qu'il continuait le bouche à bouche.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable de résister ?!_

Le vert soufflait, insufflant sa vie dans ce corps éteint qui refusait de la prendre.

_Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je suis revenu au bateau au lieu de rester à l'écart ?!_

Il massait sans relâche le torse rouge de sang, provoquant quelques soubresauts, mais aucune trace de vie a proprement parler.

_Pourquoi ? _

Les yeux du Cook restaient désespérément vitreux.

_Pourquoi ?!_

Il s'activait autours du cadavre, à en perdre haleine. Il fut tenté de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais pour aller y chercher quoi ? Et l'hôtel était trop loin. S'il y allait... Il n'y avait plus aucune chance que Sanji se réveille un jour.

Le vert haletait, son propre souffle lui manquant. Ses mains étaient moites et ses bras douloureux, mais pourtant il ne démordait pas.

Il _devait_ revenir !

_Pourquoi... Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était... lui ?_

Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de Sanji. Il était beau à en perdre l'esprit, malgré son teint blafard et les taches de sang et de larmes mêlées maculant son visage. Un petit sourire semblant dire 'je te pardonne' ornait toujours les lèvres pâles de l'holocauste à la folie coulant dans ses veines.

Le Sabreur serra les poings, alors que ses si beaux yeux verts émeraude s'emplissaient de larmes. Ses paumes étaient pleines de sang, autant le sien que celui du Cook,

Il envoya son poing dans une pile de boîtes de conserve, qui s'écroulèrent dans un joyeux __gling gling__. Il fit de même pour plusieurs sacs de farine blanche, qui explosèrent en une multitude de particules immaculées. Il fracassait les objets de la pièce, frappait le sol, hurlait de tout son être. Lorsque quelques débris retombèrent sur le cadavre de Sanji, Zoro s'arrêta. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amant perdu. Il passa délicatement une main tâchée des deux sangs mêlés sur la joue du défunt.

__Plic, plic___._

Les larmes de Zoro tombèrent sur le visage cendreux du blond. Elles capturaient les rayons du soleil de l'aube, dessinant une sorte de petit spectre polychrome sur sa peau si blême. Quand elles coulaient sur les pommettes hautes du cuisinier, elles se teintaient de rouge en roulant sur le sang.

Le vert ne savait plus quoi faire. Il cacha ses yeux avec ses mains, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans ses tempes. Il se recourba au dessus du corps de sa victime, comme un animal blessé. Oui, il pleurait. Il ne savait pas qu'il pourrait se détester autant un jour.

Il ferma ses yeux, inondés de larmes. Il vit Sanji se relever, approcher sa main ensanglantée et caresser ses cheveux. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, en discordance avec le sang maculant son visage et son corps.

« Bretteur du dimanche... Même si tu me blesse... Continue à vivre. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Mais le corps du cuisinier n'avait pas bougé, il restait désespérément immobile.

Les larmes noyèrent les yeux du bretteur une fois de plus. Il ne bougerait jamais plus.

« Pour tout ce qu'il a ressenti... Je dois payer pour ma faute. »

Il agrippa Wado Ichimonji.

De l'autre main, il caressait les cheveux dorés aux quelques mèches caramel de Sanji. Ils étaient si parfumés... Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, sous l'assaut des souvenirs.

_-Eh, tronche de cactus ! Combien il y a de secondes dans 10 minutes ?!_

_- Ta gueule, sourcil roulé ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à parler avec toi !_

_« J'étais bien, à tes côtés. »_

_-Tu me cherches, tête de mousse ?_

_-Plutôt toi, Cuistot de merde !_

_« J'aimais nos disputes »_

_-Haha ! Ça a bon goût, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_« J'aimais ta cuisine »_

Il rouvrit les yeux.

_« Je t'aimais. »_

Les cheveux brillants du blond coulaient comme de la soie dans les doigts calleux de Zoro.

_« Toi, dans ton ensemble. J'aimais la moindre petite chose. »_

Il détailla les yeux de Sanji, restés entrouverts. De magnifiques yeux bleus. Pas les yeux bleus ciel qu'on a l'habitude de voir, non. Les siens semblaient éblouissants, d'un profond bleu majorelle, éclatés d'outremer. Ils étaient prodigieusement profonds.

_Toi qui te demandait où se trouvait All Blue..._

Ses paupières fines et immobiles cachaient la moitié de l'océan qu'étaient ses yeux. Il possédait également de longs cils dorés, que lui enviaient les femmes qu'il aimait tant. Même mort, il continuait de l'hypnotiser avec son regard.

_Oui. Je t'aimais. C'est bête, hein? S'en rendre compte maintenant, quel gâchis. Tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble, si on n'étais pas de tels idiots bornés._

Le vert attrapa d'une main les vêtements déchirés du bond, et les lui passa avec une infinie douceur. Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça.

_J'aurai pu t'aimer. Et tu aurai pu alors faire de moi la chose la plus précieuse du monde en quelques mots, ou me détruire et me réduire à néant. J'aurai pu être tout cela. Si seulement on n'avait pas été si stupides._

Il se détacha avec peine des yeux de son amant perdu, et sortit Wado Ichimonji de son fourreau, plus si immaculé car taché de sang et d'autres liquides dont Zoro n'avait absolument pas envie d'évoquer l'existence. Il détailla tout particulièrement la lame. Elle semblait vibrer d'un feu froid, dompté seulement par l'épéiste.

Il baissa les yeux vers le blond.

-Attends moi, Shitty Cook, et ne me trompe pas avec un ange.

Il se leva, s'approcha du hublot et regarda une dernière fois le soleil se lever. Les rayons vermeils et rosés coloraient l'eau du port, dessinant un paysage magnifique.

- Attends-moi... J'arrive tout de suite. finit-il en fermant les yeux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Zoro resta un moment comme ça les yeux fermés. Il savait que Luffy reviendrait bientôt en éclaireur. Il arrivait toujours avant les autres, histoire de piller un peu le frigo.

Il sourit doucement, et son sourire était beau à en pleurer. Il voulait que Luffy le tue. Qu'il en finisse de ses propres mains.

Le sabreur vécu pour la dernière fois.

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux, appréciant la douce chaleur des rayons de l'aube sur sa peau dorée. Il respirait a plein poumons, pour la dernière fois, sentant la farine, le sang, l'odeur de ses Nakama, et celle, plus récente, du Cook. Il sentait l'odeur de la mer, qui faisait autrefois palpiter ses narines avec un parfum d'aventure mais qui, bizarrement, ne lui faisait désormais plus penser qu'au blond.

Il sentait contre sa peau ses vêtements un peu collants de s'être tant battu toute la nuit, la poignée ferme et rêche de Wado Ichimonji dans ses mains calleuses, les rayons du soleil levant traversant ses paupières fermées, le léger tangage du bateau sur la mer orangée.

Il entendait les éclats de voix des pêcheurs qui s'activaient, le port qui prenait vie, les rires des enfants. Il entendait les vagues dorées d'écraser sur la coque du navire, le cri des oiseaux. Il aurait tellement voulu entendre la respiration du cuistot...

Le vert rouvrit les yeux en sentant le bateau sensiblement pencher vers la droite. Il vit à travers le hublot son capitaine en train de monter. C'était le moment.

Il se dirigea vers le corps de Sanji, et pointa le bout de Wado Ichimonji vers son cœur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment enfoncer son sabre, ou s'il fallait juste faire comme s'il s'apprêtait à le faire. Il fut coupé dans ses interrogations par Luffy, accourant dans la pièce.

-Sanji ! Zoro ! On vous a attendu toute la nuit à l'hôtel, qu'es ce qu...

Il s'arrêta net devant la scène qui s'offrait a lui. Zoro, dos a lui, s'apprêtait à tuer le cuisinier. Luffy ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Mais quand Zoro se retourna vers lui, il sentit une rage bouillante courir dans ses veines. Wado Ichimonji était déjà couvert de sang.

Le Capitaine courut vers Sanji, et le pris avec une délicatesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Sanji ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Zoro ?!

-Je suis celui qui a tué San... Le Cook. Dit Zoro d'une voix uniforme. Il ne pouvait décidément plus prononcer son nom.

Luffy détailla comme l'avait fait auparavant Zoro les yeux voilés et les paupières immobiles.

-... Sanji ?

-Je... Je vais quitter le bateau, capitaine. la voix de Zoro se brisa, et il du recommencer avant d'annoncer quelque chose de clair.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Le capitaine resta au chevet du blond, comme s'il allait soudainement se relever en criant ''Bouh!''. Mais rien ne se passa. Le silence les étouffait tout les deux, et finalement le brun déclara d'une voix éteinte:

-Très bien, dans ce cas...

Luffy déposa le cadavre de Sanji contre le mur, le manipulant comme s'il était de cristal.

-... Casse-toi après m'être passé sur le corps !

Suite à cette phrase, un combat s'engagea, d'une violence quasi-surnaturelle.

Les larmes ruisselaient du visage de Luffy, mais aussi celui de Zoro. Les deux hommes se défoulaient, extériorisaient cette peine sans nom qui les broyait de l'intérieur.

Ils ne s'arrêteraient que vainqueur pour l'un, et mort pour l'autre. Et Zoro avait une petite idée de qui serait qui.

Le corps de Sanji reposait contre le mur de la réserve désormais détruit par le combat. Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue, et pourtant...

_La dernière chose que j'ai vu... C'était un sourire froid sur ton si beau visage. Je me demande ce qui t'a forcé à le faire. Tu n'étais pas toi même, c'est évident. Ce qui signifie que... Tout cela est de ma faute. Si je t'avais écouté, que je n'était pas revenu sur ce fichu bateau, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. _

Sanji se rappela le visage douloureux de Zoro, quand il était appuyé contre le mur. Les larmes au fond de son regard de jade n'étaient pas fictives.

_Pourquoi... Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences pour lui ? Pardon, Zoro, pardon..._

Le combat faisait toujours rage sur le pont, la réserve étant presque entièrement détruite. Mais Sanji était tellement occupé a réfléchir qu'il ne se posa même pas la question 'Au fait... Je suis mort?'

-Tu n'a rien à dire, Zoro ?

Zoro interrompis le combat un instant en s'éloignant, et regarda la mer. Le soleil dardait toujours ses rayons rose-orangés sur cette étendue d'eau. Si belle, mais tellement fade comparée à celle dans les yeux de Sanji...

-Il ne verra jamais... All Blue.

Luffy serra les poings.

-Sanji et toi...

Zoro releva ses yeux vers son ex-capitaine.

-Vous êtes tout les deux les mêmes crétins finis! cria t-il, s'attirant le regard de quelques passants sur le quai

Zoro esquissa un sourire triste à en pleurer alors qu'il reportait son regard vers la mer.

-C'est probablement vrai.

-Ne sourit pas comme ça ! cria une fois de plus Luffy, en agrippant le col de Zoro, Je te l'interdis, tu entends?! Tout ton corps crie ''Tout est fini'', de quel droit peut-tu penser ça?!

_Tout est fini ?_

_C'est exact. Tout est déjà fini._

_On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On ne peut pas revenir à ces temps, ou nous mangions ensemble, rions ensemble, se chamaillaient ensemble._

_En effet, tout est fini._

__Il n'y a pas de seconde chance!__

Luffy, perdant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, envoya Zoro d'un coup de bazooka dans la réserve. Ce dernier atterrit juste à moitié sur Sanji. Il ne put résister en sentant l'odeur exaltante du Cook, et le prit dans ses bras doucement, le berçant comme s'il n'était qu'endormi.

_Son corps est encore chaud... Mais..._

La douleur le repris brutalement, formant une boule dans sa gorge. Des larmes amères ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

_C'est moi... Qui l'ai tué._

_J'ai cassé les os de son pied. J'ai arraché les ligaments de son épaule. Je l'ai frappé au point qu'il en fasse une hémorragie. J'ai couché avec lui sans son consentement, jusqu'au sang._

_Et... Et je me suis senti tellement vivant ! Je... Je... _

Il s'arrêta, puis le lâcha avec mille précautions.

_Je vais retourner à mon combat avec Luffy._

Il se releva, fit quelques pas dans la direction du pont et planta son regard d'un air décidé dans celui de Luffy.

Qui celui-ci, pas du tout intéressé, fixait un point derrière lui d'un air sidéré. Il ressemblait à un robot. Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis dix, de plus en plus rapidement. En passant a côté de l'épéiste, il courrait. Et il cria :

**-Sanji !**

Zoro mit du temps à se retourner.

« Quoi ? »

-Sanji ! C'est moi, Luffy ! Tu m'entends ?!

_C'est impossible._

Le sabreur pivota sur lui-même d'une lenteur extrême.

Le paradis avait recraché un ange.

Son ange.

.

xXx

.

Review? :D


	3. Disparu

Sanji papillonnait des yeux d'un air hébété, un peu ahuri sur les bords, mais bon, on ne mourrait pas tous les jours non plus, alors ça pouvait se comprendre. Puis, son regard se planta dans celui de Zoro. Qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que:

-...Oh !

Sanji se mit à tousser comme un désespéré, alors que leur capitaine s'écriait:

-Tu étais mort il y a quelques minutes! Zoro ! Zoro ! Sanji s'est réveillé !

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Zoro avait laissé tomber son précieux Wado Ichimonji, qui roulait désormais docilement sur le sol du bateau. Il avait l'air surpris au plus haut point, mais ne pouvait-on voir quelque lueur de soulagement au fond de ses prunelles de jade ?

-...Zoro ? demanda Luffy, un peu inquiet.

Le sabreur se dépêcha de détourner le regard, et fit demi-tour, titubant sous le choc, au point de devoir s'appuyer sur les murs.

-Hé, Zoro ! Où est ce que tu va ? Zoro ! s'exclama Luffy une nouvelle fois

-Zor...o

Ce dernier manqua de s'écrouler. Il porta une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Le sang battait dans ses tempes à une vitesse folle.

Le premier mot de Sanji depuis son 'réveil' était son prénom. Il crut mourir en entendant sa voix. Il lui en voulait certainement terriblement

Il avait trahi sa confiance.

Il l'avait blessé.

Il l'avait violé.

Il l'avait tué.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est ne plus jamais se présenter devant lui, et espérer de toute son âme qu'un jour, le blond pourrait l'oublier. Zoro serra les dents en sentant l'aura si apaisante, sensationnellement attirante de cet homme. Il allait tellement lui manquer...

-Zoro ... Attends … !

Sanji tenta de se relever, mais son pied cassé se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il retomba presque immédiatement, alors que le vert s'éloignait d'un pas fiévreux.

_Merde,_ pensa t-il,_ Je... Je dois lui dire !_

-Luffy ... Rattrape-le !

-OK !

Luffy se jeta littéralement sur Zoro, et le plaqua au sol.

-Zoro ! Attends ! Sanji est réveillé, tu te souviens ? Où est ce que tu va ?

Il ne répondit pas, se redressa légèrement, alors que Luffy le maintenait à terre. Il haletait, son souffle s'affolant.

-Zoro... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? dit leur capitaine d'une voix douce. Pourquoi ne veux-tu même pas regarder Sanji ?

À l'annonce du nom de sa victime, le sabreur se crispa légèrement fermant ses yeux le plus fort possible en espérant rêver.

-Zoro, repris le blond en rampant à moitié jusqu'au sabreur en question, je veux... Te le dire...

_Sa voix... Celle que j'ai tellement voulu entendre... Mais maintenant ?_

-Désolé Luffy mais... Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser ... quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. Finit Sanji en effleurant le dos de Zoro du bout de ses longs doigts agiles.

En sentant la grande main pâle contre lui, le sabreur sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux.

_Sa main... Elle est chaude._

__Il est vivant !__

Luffy esquissa un petit sourire peu dupe qui n'étonna même pas les deux hommes, trop occupés à ruminer leurs pensées noires, puis s'éloigna.

_Ouah ! Usopp va pleurer... _Constata-il en voyant les trous de deux mètres de diamètre dans les murs.

Il sauta sur le quai d'un geste souple, puis sourit à nouveau.

_Je te laisse le reste... Sanji_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Sanji... Tu es vivant... Tu es vivant, et tu va devoir vivre avec ça ! »

Sa main douce effleurait toujours le dos du Bretteur. L'odeur du blond éclatait en lui comme un feu d'artifice. Quelques embruns couleur soleil atterrissaient sur le pont et sur leurs corps ensanglantés. Puis, ce fut violent, soudain.

Zoro éclata en sanglots, longs et amers. Il se sentait tellement mal ! Des larmes douloureuses roulaient sur ses joues à la peau dorée. Il criait. Pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu, autant que pour tout ce qu'il avait fait vivre. Il ne se sentait plus capable de s'arrêter.

-Aaaah ! Haaa !... Aaaah !

Sanji resta un instant interdit, puis pris délicatement Zoro dans ses bras. Il l'attira doucement contre lui, de la même façon qu'il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la nuit.

-Zoro... Zoro... chuchotait-il au creux de son oreille, comme une prière.

_C'est ma faute... Tout ça._ pensèrent-ils en même temps.

Les larmes de l'ancien chasseur de pirates ne s'arrêtaient plus. Elles semblaient faire la course, à laquelle irait le plus vite s'écraser sur le pont du navire, pour rejoindre les embruns et les taches de sang.

_Ma poitrine me fait mal._

Zoro essaya vainement de se contenir. Il agrippa la chemise du blond, en nichant son nez dans le cou si parfumé de Sanji. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin aux gémissements de souffrance qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

-Zoro... Ne te retiens pas. Pleure un bon coup, ça ira mieux après.

_Ça ira mieux ! Comment ça pourrait être pire ?!_

_J'ai été... Tellement stupide,_ pensèrent-ils ensemble.

Zoro se surprit à oublier de respirer tellement le parfum naturel de Sanji l'ensorcelait. Il s'étouffa presque en remplissant ses poumons d'air.

-P... Pardon... réussit-il à glisser entre deux sanglots.

Sanji serra les dents.

_Ne t'excuse pas... Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plaît..._

-Ce n'est absolument... Pas ta faute. Déclara t-il finalement, sa voix, cette traîtresse, se cassant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

_Abruti ! J'ai été un parfait abruti ! Ce sont mes actes qui nous ont envoyés au point où nous en sommes ! C'est de moi... Que te viens toute cette souffrance ! _

-A quel point tu t'en voulais ?... Zoro... A quel point ça a été difficile pour toi ?... Excuse moi, Zoro, excuse moi... murmura-il en effleurant ses cheveux, comme plus tôt dans la nuit.

Zoro sursauta légèrement, et fixa de ses yeux absinthe noyés de larmes le visage du blond. Il avait laissé retomber ses cheveux ambrés devant son si beau visage aux traits fins.

- Ça ne devrais pas... Se passer comme ça. Si tu pense m'avoir blessé... Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait, mais en tant qu'homme ... non, en tant qu'humain, je ne suis pas faible.

Le blond planta son regard si bleu dans celui du sabreur.

-Tu es tellement important pour moi ! reprit-il, Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal à cause de ça. C'est... C'est entièrement ma faute !

Le blond ferma les yeux en sentant des larmes affluer, et les rouvrit en sentant une main calleuse effleurer sa joue, doucement, comme on caresserait un petit chat. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'ex chasseur de pirate, qui lui fit un sourire beau à en pleurer. Il lui chuchota d'une voix douce après avoir sommairement essuyé les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux améthyste :

-Tout a l'heure, pendant mon ... différent avec Luffy... Il m'a dit que nous étions tout les deux les mêmes crétins finis. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Il regarda encore quelques instants les yeux si bleus du cuisinier, puis l'attira dans une étreinte un peu bourrue, mais bon on parle de Roronoa Zoro, alors on ne va pas chipoter.

-Alors... On pourrait peut être ... être crétins ensemble?

Un sourire doux rayonna un instant sur le visage de Sanji, alors qu'il rendait son étreinte au sabreur, se laissant doucement aller dans ses bras puissants.

-Sanji...

Ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux, mais devina les pommettes rouges du bretteur.

-Je sais, repris t-il, que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je deviendrais plus fort.

Sanji ne répondit pas, perdu dans les bras du sabreur aux cheveux verts. Il souhaitait que le reste de ses compagnons n'arrivent jamais, que Zoro continue de le bercer dans ses bras si puissants. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir autant fait souffrir le bretteur.

-...Et toi, arrête de penser que c'est de ta faute, nom d'un chien ! Grogna le sabreur contre lui d'un air contrarié.

Il releva finalement le visage, faisant face a Sanji et lui décrocha un magnifique sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur, même pas un sourire amoureux, mais un sourire soulagé, heureux d'être en vie, aux côtés du Cook. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis lentement il sentit ses yeux se refermer, et ne résista pas à Morphée qui le prenait dans ses bras. Les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux bleus, lui donnant une légère nausée.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sabreur, qui écarquilla les yeux, troquant son sourire contre un air affolé et inquiet.

-Oii... Oii Cook ! Me fais pas ce coup là ! Hey, meurs pas ! S'écria t-il en agrippant les épaules de Sanji

-La ferme, Zoro, tu vois pas que je dors ? Ronchonna t-il, mais ne pu retenir le sourire léger sur ses lèvres rougies par le sang.

Le Sabreur se calma alors, et du se faire violence pour ne pas caresser ses cheveux si doux du cuisinier. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était pardonné. Il se releva, et pris le corps endormi de sa victime involontaire avec mille précautions et la déposa sur son dos. Il marchait lentement, savourant les secondes et le contact de la peau nue tu torse du blond sur les muscles de son dos puissant.

_Ouah ! Usopp va pleurer..._ constata le vert en passant par un des énormes trous des murs de la réserve pour sortir de celle-ci, ramassant Wado Ichimonji au passage.

Il descendit du bateau comme s'il portait une statue de cristal et de porcelaine, lui qui avait l'habitude de sauter sur le quai et de compter sur ses réflexes surhumains pour retomber sur ses pieds.

Il aperçu Luffy, adossé a une sorte de pierre. Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, et Zoro répondit à ce test informulé par un sourire mélancolique.

-Luffy... Je peux revenir dans l'équipage ? Demanda presque timidement le Sabreur

-Je comptait pas te laisser partir tu sais, contra le brun avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour du visage, Bon, je pense qu'il a grand besoin de voir Chopper.

Le vert ne fut même pas surpris par l'éclair de maturité du capitaine, trop occupé a ruminer ses pensées noires.

-Luffy... Pardon, et... Merci.

-Shishishishishi, content d'avoir été utile ! S'écria le carnivore, Ah et au fait, tu devrais expliquer ce qui s'est passé a tout le monde, ils se font du souci tu sais.

Le bretteur sourit, et se mit en marche vers l'hôtel.

-Oui... Je le ferai.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-**Bande de crétins! Vous n'êtes pas un petit peu en retard?! On était super inquiets!**

Le bretteur soupira, maudissant ses compagnons installés à l'auberge qui l'assaillaient de questions depuis qu'il avait posé un orteil à l'intérieur.

La demoiselle à la voix aiguë qui leur vrillait les tympans et aux cheveux roux écureuil attrapa Sanji par le col, et s'apprêtait à lui en coller une pour réveiller le gentleman qui lui avait fait tellement peur.

Le vert sortit alors de son mutisme, et attrapa le poignet de la rousse, qu'il serra doucement dans sa grande main à la peau dorée. Il regretta presque immédiatement en voyant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille et le regard que son capitaine lui lançait. Hm, il devait être plus effrayant qu'il ne le pensait.

Il la lâcha mais ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard noir qui la dissuada de toucher de nouveau le cuisinier.

Il déposa délicatement Sanji sur un lit et tous purent constater l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le cuisinier. La rousse poussa un petit cri, réalisant la gourde qu'elle aurait commis si le vert ne l'avait pas arrêté, Chopper se mit a courir partout dans la pièce en hurlant a l'aide, avant qu'Usopp lui rappelle que c'était lui le médecin. Il se reprit, et déshabilla sommairement le blond pour cautériser ses plaies.

Le vert n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée.

Le semi-renne éjecta tout le monde dehors, le sabreur compris. Il fut a nouveau assailli de questions, mais resta muet encore une fois.

Il bascula en avant sur un lit devant ses compagnons inquiets. Mais il n'avait pas encore touché le matelas qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

Le lendemain, un calme mêlé de gêne tomba sur l'équipage quand Zoro se réveilla. Les chapeaux de paille s'appliquaient à regarder ailleurs,, a ne pas croiser le regard du bretteur. Même le petit renne avec qui le bretteur s'entendait d'habitude si bien garda les yeux rivés sur le plancher de l'auberge. Nami se racla la gorge, avant d'annoncer d'une voix faible et peu sure d'elle sans quitter son petit déjeuner des yeux.

-Sanji... Sanji c'est réveillé et... Il nous a tout raconté.

Zoro ne répondit pas, restant désespérément muet. Il se sentait vraiment mal, et pouvait comprendre la gêne de ses amis. Après tout, il n'y avait évidemment jamais eu de viol dans l'équipage, malgré les interminables périodes d'abstention au bord du Sunny. Les amis se respectaient beaucoup trop pour ça. Usopp continua, comme à regret :

-Il nous a dit que tu n'était pas... Dans ton état normal. Chopper a fait des tests pendant ton sommeil, et... Oh, Zoro, on a retrouvé des traces de drogue !

Zoro savait. Il avait vu les traces d'aiguilles sur ces bras ce matin, et savait additionner deux et deux. Mais il resta muet, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?!

Le vert réagit enfin en entendant la voix de la rousse se casser sur cette phrase désespérée. C'est en relevant les yeux qu'il réalisa. Ses amis ne fuyaient pas son regard. Ils essayaient de masquer leurs larmes.

Alors il craqua. Il leur raconta tout. Willy, le barman, la jeune fille, Nami, Sanji, le retour du Cook, le viol, le meurtre, le retour a la réalité, ses efforts désespérés pour faire revenir le blond, sa résignation devant son échec, le combat contre Luffy, le réveil du blond, et son arrivée a l'auberge, pas très fier de lui.

Il n'omit aucun détail, atrocement conscient de l'horreur et de la monstruosité que ses paroles apporteraient aux membres de l'équipage.

Quand il releva les yeux, les mugiwara avaient salement blêmi. Pour tout dire, Robin qui avait déjà la peau pâle, ressemblait à un cadavre.

Il se demandait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation cette fois-ci. Même le petit renne était sérieux pour une fois. Et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son pelage étaient le reflet de la trahison bien involontaire du sabreur. Il serra les dents et se leva.

Il se dirigea, silencieux encore une fois vers la porte qui menait au lit du blond, mais au moment ou il allait rentrer, une main lui agrippa le bras. Peut-être ses camarades ne voulaient-ils pas que le bretteur parle à Sanji après ce qu'il lui ait fait, au risque de le traumatiser encore plus? Il pouvait les comprendre, après tout.

Il se retourna lentement, résigné.

Mais ce n'était pas des visages fermés qui l'accueillirent. Ses amis tout sourire contrastant fougueusement avec les larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues.

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dit, crétin ? Soupira Luffy, sérieux ça aurait été nettement plus facile avec nous, non?

Les autres hochèrent la tête en essuyant leurs larmes. Puis Luffy lui envoya un sourire tellement contagieux que le vert sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever.

-Yosh, dépêche toi d'aller voir Sanji, il nous demande toutes les cinq minutes si tu est réveillé, pire que moi quand j'ai faim ! Grogna t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Le petit groupe rit de bon cœur devant la bouille naïve de leur capitaine.

-Merci les gars, souffla Zoro, un sourire plein de reconnaissance sur le visage.

-Y'a pas de quoi, Zoro. Allez, file t'envoyer en l'air avec ton amoureux, avant qu'on ne décide qu'on aie rien d'autre à faire de mieux que rester ici! Déclara le capitaine.

Le sabreur sourit, puis entra dans la pièce, loupant ainsi le regard abasourdi de l'équipage au brun souriant. (Ben quoi, c'est Ace qui m'a appris!)

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans la petite chambre de l'infirmerie du Merry, et fut surpris de trouver le lit vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite: Rien.

Un autre à gauche : Rien non plus

La salle n'était pas grande, il y avait seulement un lit, une armoire à pharmacie, un petit bureau et un lit. La fenêtre donnant sur la mer était ouverte, faisant ondoyer les rideaux blancs doucement. Mais ou pouvait bien être Sanji s'il n'était pas la?

Il fouilla la petite pièce, pensant que le blond pourrait lui faire une mauvaise blague, mais elle était désespérément vide. Il paniqua légèrement, et revint dans la pièce principale alerter ses amis. En voyant leur air sincèrement surpris, le vert commença sérieusement à s'affoler. Ils retournèrent le bateau ensemble, fouillant chaque pièce, pensant qu'il avait voulu faire un tour et s'était évanoui quelque part. Mais rien, rien du tout.

Sanji avait disparu.


	4. Fissure

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines que tu es parti.

Si encore tu avais laissé un mot. Un bout de papier. Une emprunte. Un moyen de te retrouver. Quelque chose.

Mais rien. Il y a un putain de vide. Un vide dans l'équipage. Un vide dans le dortoir. Un vide dans la cuisine. Un vide dans nos cœurs.

Un vide dans __mon __cœur.

Ça fait deux semaines.

Deux semaines que je ne dors plus. Deux semaines que je ne mange presque plus. Deux semaines que je m'entraîne toute la journée, toute la nuit.

La douleur qui ronge mes muscles me fait partiellement oublier celle qui ronge mon cœur.

Ça me fait rire en fait. C'est pas comme si on était ensemble. Tu me déteste maintenant. Malgré tout ce que tu m'a dit, je le sais, j'en suis persuadé. C'en est la preuve après tout, non? Comment un homme peut-il s'échapper d'un bateau navigant en pleine mer avec rien aux alentours sans se jeter à l'eau?

Et moi je te déteste pour ce que tu me fais subir. Je te déteste parce que tu es la première personne à m'avoir fait aussi mal, sans même me blesser. Je te déteste parce que tu es revenu, puis reparti sans un adieu.

Je déteste ta peau si pâle, je déteste ton odeur rassurante. Je déteste tes cheveux blonds comme les blés, et je déteste ta voix douce comme une caresse. Je déteste tes mains, si agiles, si fines, je déteste ton visage beau à en crever d'amour. Je déteste ton sourire calme et rebelle, et je déteste ton corps si troublant, que je me meurs de toucher. Je déteste tes yeux, tes doux yeux bleus majorelle, ou tout l'univers semble se refléter dans une valse charnelle.

Je te déteste.

Les poids se succèdent et s'empilent au dessus de mes épaules. Mon souffle saccadé envahit la pièce, pendant que je m'entraîne, encore et encore. Ça aussi ça me fait rire. Peut-être que je deviens fou. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Saleté de Cook, t'étais obligé de me voler mon cerveau en plus de mon cœur?

Mes yeux me piquent. Quoi, je pleure? Encore?

Il paraît que je me laisse mourir. Ça par contre c'est pas vrai. Ou pas tout à fait.

C'est juste que je ne peux plus dormir, ton odeur me hante, tes draps m'attirent trop et tes yeux anesthésient mon cœur, mais le retour à la réalité n'en est que plus douloureux.

C'est juste que je ne peux plus manger autre chose que des nouilles instantanées, la vraie cuisine me fait trop penser à toi.

C'est juste que l'eau est trop bleue pour que je la regarde.

C'est juste que la mer est trop grande pour te retrouver.

C'est juste que le soleil est trop blond.

C'est juste ton abandon

C'est juste que tu me manque.

Deux semaines. Deux putains de semaines.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ça fait deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines que je suis parti.

Je pense à lui toutes les heures. Toutes les minutes. Peut être toutes les secondes. Et ça me fait mal. Une chaleur brûlante et sourde dans ma poitrine.

Je regarde la mer, avec ce poids sur mon cœur qui rends ma respiration difficile et le sourire d'un condamné à mort. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai cette réaction si étrange. Après tout, il me déteste, j'en suis sur. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a dit, par ma faute il avait abusé de moi. Mais le terme plus exact serait il _avait abusé de lui même_.

Les pieds trempant dans l'eau glacée et une bouteille de verre a la main, je contemplais les flots d'une pâleur bleutée. Selon une croyance transmise au fil du temps, cette mer cacherait un secret. Il vous suffisait d'écrire votre vœu sur un parchemin, et embouteiller ce dernier. En le laissant dériver au gré de l'onde marine, votre souhait serait exaucé.

N'importe quoi.

Mais je sentais que je devais le faire. Car il y avait une chance, une infime, quasi inexistante chance sur quelques dizaines de milliards que tu la trouve. Je baisse les yeux, et envoie la bouteille le plus loin possible de moi et de mes remords.

Et ainsi est emportée ma bouteille de verre, contenant un message et mon vœu. Doucement, elle disparaît dans la lueur éclatante du soleil, nageant vers la ligne d'horizon.

Malgré toutes nos engueulades, tu a toujours été avec nous, avec moi dans les moments les plus difficiles. Mais maintenant tu n'est plus la pour me soutenir, pour m'appeler par tout ces surnoms débiles que nous nous étions attribués à la seconde même ou nous nous étions rencontrés.

C'était pas au programme que tu me manquerait autant.

Je pivotai vers la plage en sentant ma détermination décroître et fondre horriblement rapidement. Oh, j'aimerai céder, j'aimerai revenir m'excuser, tout t'expliquer.

J'aimerai toucher ta peau dorée par le soleil, j'aimerai humer ton parfum si envoûtant. J'aimerai toucher une fois encore tes cheveux verts, et j'aimerai entendre ta voix grave me susurrer des mots d'amour. J'aimerai effleurer tes mains, tes grandes mains si puissantes, et j'aimerai revoir ton visage railleur et indompté. J'aimerai que tu me sourie de nouveau, de cette façon si facile qui semble effacer tout les problèmes du monde. J'aimerai sentir le poids de ton corps sur le mien, pouvoir me glisser dans ton étreinte puissante. J'aimerai me plonger encore une fois dans tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux de jade. J'aimerai te voir une fois encore te dépenser toute la journée, soulevant des tonnes à la force de tes muscles surmenés. J'aimerai revivre l'une de nos disputes, même la plus futile, et j'aimerai te revoir brandir tes trois sabres, tel le gros rustre que tu es. J'aimerai que tu m'ignore. J'aimerai que tu t'inquiète pour moi. J'aimerai que tu m'engueule comme du poisson pourri parce que je t'ai manqué. J'aimerai que tu me saute au cou parce que je t'ai manqué. J'aimerai être loin de toi, loin de tout. J'aimerai être dans tes bras puissants aux étreintes si rassurantes.

J'aimerai que tu veuille que je sois la.

Et ainsi est emportée ma bouteille de verre, accompagnée de larmes et de regrets. Je me recroqueville sur moi même, enlaçant mon corps blessé. Ces grandes griffures de remords barrant mon torse, je peux presque les toucher, sentir hémorragie de pus et de repentir dégouliner de ma poitrine, emprisonner mon cœur tuméfié dans une coque d'amertume et de résipiscence.

J'aimerai ne jamais t'avoir aimé. J'aimerai tout laisser a la mer, ma voix, ma vie, vaincues par le temps. Temps. Un mot qui ne veut plus rien dire, mais qui pourtant représente tout pour moi. Car je sais qu'un jour, je te reverrai. J'en suis sur, car un jour mon égoïsme sera plus fort que ma promesse de protéger mes Nakama, et ce jour la je te retrouverai.

Ce sera aussi le jour de ta mort. Car quand __il__saura que je suis revenu te voir, plus personne ne pourra le contenir, pas même toi, Zoro... Et _il _te tuera. De la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Ma seule consolation sera qu_'il _me tuera sûrement aussi.

Et j'ai comme l'impression que si tu continue de me manquer autant, ce jour arrivera plus vite que prévu.

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Après plus de trois semaines à se ruiner la santé dans des exercices physiques les plus difficiles les uns que les autres et à ne se nourrir que du strict nécessaire à sa survie, Zoro avait fini par sombrer dans une aphasie terrifiante de profondeur. L'épéiste autrefois si vivant, à la répartie cinglante et au sourire narquois n'était plus que le fantôme de lui même. Il avait perdu ce sourire, espiègle et malicieux, qui illuminait jadis son visage, et l'éclat taquin de ses yeux striés de rouge pour avoir tant pleuré avait disparu, emporté en même temps que le second de l'équipage que nous connaissions tous.

De grosses cernes violacés encerclaient désormais ses paupières gonflées, et ses muscles si puissants avaient fondu comme neige au soleil, malgré l'entraînement plus qu'intensif. Sa peau dorée par le soleil avait terni, brûlé. Ses traits bruts ne parvenaient plus a masquer ses joues creusées et son corps qu'on pourrait aisément qualifier de cadavérique.

Il refusait obstinément toute nourriture, et ne s'abreuvait que d'un peu d'eau de temps à autre. Pareillement, il se refusait férocement de dormir, et bien qu'il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux quelques poignées de minutes pendant la nuit, cela ne durait jamais et il se réveillait en sursaut, bien souvent en hurlant en proie a cauchemar, honteux d'avoir succombé a un sommeil forcé.

Il ne pouvait même plus marcher tellement son état était affligeant. Et c'est avec regret que Chopper nous avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir le plonger dans un coma artificiel contre son gré. Nous allions nous arrêter sur l'île suivante, réputée pour son monastère et les capacités de guérisons de ses moines. Pour ne pas le perdre.

Car si le sabreur persistait sur cette voie, il était indéniable qu'il mourrait. Aucun être humain ne pouvait supporter cette torture du corps et de l'esprit, et le médecin s'étonnait qu'il soit encore en vie. Nous ne pouvions rien pour lui, et nous suffoquions de douleur avec lui à chacun de ses soupirs, ses larmes insurgées roulant sur ses joues creuses semblait nous être arrachés.

Le Andai Kitetsu, le troisième sabre de Zoro avait bien promis une mort horrible pour chacun de ses propriétaires, mais je ne savais pas que cette torture durerait autant. Je pensait à un décès douloureux, mais rapide, mais je réalise aujourd'hui que je m'était totalement trompé. Il mourrait à petit feu, enserré dans une agonie lente et sans échappatoire.

Tout le monde en souffrait, et personne ne pouvait rien faire. Personne. Sauf Sanji.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel bleu et le soleil scintillant joyeusement, dénotant furieusement de notre bateau en deuil. Cette journée était affreusement belle. Je murmurais dans le vent chaud:

-Reviens-nous, Sanji, reviens-lui...

Mais les cieux semblaient se jouer de notre douleur, prendre plaisir à nous retirer nos amis les uns après les autres et à nous voir souffrir comme des animaux de laboratoire.

Je rajustai mon chapeau de paille et détourna les yeux de ce firmament moqueur et de cette plage que je voyais au loin. Non, décidément, personne n'allait bien en ce moment.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sanji marchait dans les grands couloirs, écoutant distraitement le bruit de ses pieds nus trillant le carrelage froid. Il étouffa un bâillement, et papillonna des paupières. Malgré sa condition de cuisinier, il n'avait jamais eu pour obligation de se lever aussi tôt. La lune rayonnait encore haut dans le ciel fort matinal, malgré les étoiles qui s'éteignaient lentement, prévoyant l'arrivée de l'astre solaire dans quelques heures.

Il sursauta en entendant le son des cloches de bronze annonçant l'heure du réveil. Dans quelques minutes à peine, le bâtiment reprendrait vie. Il accéléra le pas, détestant côtoyer ces personnes. Ils ne lui avaient fait aucun mal, au contraire ils étaient toujours prêts à une attention pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le cuisinier s'efforçait de faire bonne figure devant eux mais pour lui, ils étaient son enfer. Ils l'avaient arrachés à ses amis, retenu dans cet endroit qu'il détestait tant, forcés à courber l'échine et à ne plus protester. Et par dessus le marché, ils lui avaient pris ses clopes, merde!

Alors, quand sa peine était trop profonde, il lui arrivait de s'enfuir sur la plage, observer les bateaux flottant doucement sur l'eau bleue, espérant presque voir le Merry au loin. Presque.

Là, sur le sable fin, il s'asseyait en tailleur et regardait au loin, souhaitant de tout son cœur que le temps s'arrête. Il caressait doucement le sable humide, allant parfois jusqu'à tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Et la, il savait qu'il pouvait laisser ses larmes déborder, qu'il ne risquait de voir personne arriver. Il essayait de penser le moins possible au moment ou il devrait rentrer. Sinon, _il_ allait le faire rechercher, et Sanji préférait éviter de _le_ mettre en colère plus encore.

Mais aujourd'hui, pas d'escapade en vue. Il paraîtrait qu'un bateau pirate était amarré au port. Il ne pouvait cesser d'espérer que ses amis étaient venus le chercher, mais c'était risible. Il savait pertinemment que même si l'équipage venait dans cet endroit, ils ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas. L'ancien cuisinier passa ses doigts dans sa courte brosse de cheveux dociles, regrettant ses folles mèches blondes d'autrefois. C'était il peine un mois, et pourtant cela lui semblait tellement lointain!

Il paraissait qu'il avait maigri. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, lui qui auparavant faisait tellement attention à garder une ligne correcte. Il flottait dans ces habits trop grands qu'on lui avait enfilé de force, mais il n'en avait cure désormais. Comme prévu, les couloirs se remplissaient lentement et l'ex cuisinier accéléra encore le pas, s'attirant les regards courroucés de ses confrères.

Il finit par arriver dans une salle aux murs ouverts sur les somptueux jardins de la propriété, le toit semblant flotter au dessus de lui, uniquement soutenu par les colonnes de bois et de pierre sculptés.

Il se dirigea vers son supérieur, qui l'avait fait appeler. Il s'inclina devant lui, courbant l'échine docilement comme le demandait le protocole, et se redressa quand ce dernier l'autorisa à se relever.

Sanji détailla l'homme devant lui d'un œil curieux. Il était grand, très grand même. Son corps avait visiblement été celui d'un guerrier ou d'un mercenaire, on ne retrouvait que difficilement cette carrure imposante et cette musculature noueuse, bien que drapée de la tunique orange propre aux moines bouddhistes. Son visage peu marqué par le temps malgré son âge avancé était strié de cicatrices sûrement faites au combat. Il avait pourtant le regard calme qu'on retrouvait chez tout ces confrères, et cette aura d'élégance qu'on ne voyait que si peu.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me parler, il en sortit une voix profonde et grave, légèrement en colère et indéniablement impressionnante.

- Sanji, tu n'es rentré dans les ordres des moines Bouddhistes que depuis quelques semaines, et pourtant on murmure des rumeurs à ton sujet : il paraîtrait que tu t'enfuirais régulièrement du monastère pour t'en aller on ne sait trop où.

Je pinçais les lèvres et attendit une remontrance.

- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus calme, nous savons tous que tu n'a aucune envie d'être ici. Néanmoins, par ta conduite, tu nous met tous en danger. Tu sais bien que s'__il __l'apprends, il nous fera tous décapiter pour avoir échoué à te purifier. Et à ton amant aussi, accessoirement.

Je sursautais, oubliant constamment que toute la citadelle des moines était au courant de mes... Antécédents amoureux. _Il_ avait pris un malin plaisir à m'humilier devant mes confrères en contant de vive voix toute l'histoire, redoublant de détails et d'anecdotes malsaines pour me traîner plus bas encore.

Heureusement pour l'ex cuisinier, le Bouddhisme était la seule religion qui ne discréditait pas l'homosexualité, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. De là a dire qu'ils cautionnaient, il y avait un pas, mais ce n'était tout du moins pas interdit. Le Maître poursuivit:

- Nous avons tous des antécédents plus ou moins douloureux, certains même avant de trouver la rédemption dans la religion étaient des pirates. J'en fut un, par le passé, on m'appelait ''L'extracteur''.

Ah, c'était bien ce que que je pensait, sa corpulence n'était pas celle d'un moine retranché dans son temple toute sa vie. J'haussai un sourcil pour exprimer mon interrogation, le protocole m'interdisant de couper la parole à un Moine au rang supérieur au mien. Mon interlocuteur compris l'allusion et précisa:

- L'extracteur car j'avais pour habitude d'arracher à la main les organes du corps de mes victimes une fois morts.

Sanji ne cilla pas, il avait pu voir bien pire sur Grand Line. Le moine le remarqua et les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussèrent de quelques millimètres, l'équivalent pour lui d'un franc sourire.

- Je ne te cacherai pas que nous sommes en alliance avec le gouvernement mondial, un peu comme une rédemption avant Impel Down. Notre temple est réputé pour remettre dans le droit chemin les plus terribles des pirates. Je pourrais utiliser la force pour te convertir et te forcer à t'incliner devant moi, tu perdrais alors toute envie d'aller faire tes sottises dieu sait où. Déclara le moine d'un ton autoritaire.

Sanji pâlit et déglutis difficilement. Cette menace était bien plus effrayante que l'anecdote précédente, car l'ex cuisinier avait pu en effet constater que des pirates connus à travers le monde entier causaient tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps avec les moines. En les observant plus attentivement, il avait pu voir qu'ils semblaient... Vide. Vide de toute résistance, vide de tout libre arbitre. Comme si on leur avait arraché leur personnalité de leur corps en leur laissant une plaie béante. Il ne voulait pas cela. Jamais.

- Mais... repris-il, Je ne sens en toi aucune colère, aucune haine, juste... Une immense tristesse, vaine, amère, démesurée même. Cela ne servirait à rien de te faire ça gratuitement. Je … ne sait pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, avec toi. Avoua t-il et baissant la tête, comme en proie à un tourment insolvable.

Je baissa les yeux de même, honteux de ne pas avoir pensé aux conséquences pour ces moines qui m'avaient recueilli dans leur maison, guéri mes blessures, mentales comme physique, pansé mes plaies... Et moi je ne pensait qu'a partir. Ils avaient été tellement compréhensifs en entendant mon histoire! À une époque ou tellement de gens pensent encore que le viol est un déshonneur, et que si l'agresseur s'en était pris à la victime, c'est qu'elle l'avait mérité ou provoqué, d'une façon ou d'une autre, eux s'étaient contentés de m'écouter, partageant ma peine et priant pour mon rétablissement.

Le Maître repris:

- Je suis dans l'obligation de te sanctionner, Sanji, même si je n'en n'aie aucune envie. Si je ne le fais pas, je risque de perdre le respect des autres moines, et l'autorité que j'exerce sur le pirates dangereux ici. Néanmoins, comme je veux bien te pardonner, je voudrais que tu vois cette mission comme un exercice à ta loyauté, non pas comme une sanction.

L'ancien pirate au chapeau de paille retint sa respiration et attendit, craignant le pire. Et il avait raison.

- Un bateau pirate à accosté au port. Ce sont tes anciens compagnons de voyage. L'un d'eux est très gravement blessé -d'après les rumeurs, ce serait même ton amant- et ils se sont présentés aux portes du monastère, votre médecin sollicitant notre aide pour le soigner. Je veux que ce soit toi qui aille les voir et les aide (Ton enseignement en sciences médicinales étant presque achevé, et tu ne fera qu'assister votre docteur) et que tu leur dise clairement que tu ne reviendras pas parmi eux. Tu peux disposer.

Sanji hoqueta et blanchis salement. Quoi? Non... il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il sentait ses genoux trembler sous le choc émotionnel. Il se sentait si faible, si démuni face à lui ! Il chercha le regard du moine, mais celui-ci se retourna, indiquant ainsi au cuisinier que l'entretien s'achevait.

Il resta planté quelques instants seul, redoutant de devoir mettre à exécution l'ordre donné par son supérieur. Puis, d'un seul coup, se retourna et s'enfuit en courant vers les dortoirs, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards surpris des moines sur son passage. Il se rua dans la pièce vide à cette heure-ci comme si sa vie en dépendais, refermant la porte derrière lui, et s'écroula derrière, appuyant son dos contre le chêne sculpté de la porte massive.

Puis explosa, littéralement. Ses larmes jaillirent comme si on avait déclenché un interrupteur, alors qu'il enlaçait ses jambes qu'il avait ramené contre son corps. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Oh, il aurait tellement préféré une punition corporelle, n'importe laquelle, même qu'on le force à devenir un automate docile, tout sauf ça ! Pendant une demi-seconde, le cuisinier se dit que rien ne l'obligeait à obéir, puis il abandonna l'idée en comprenant.

Il était stupide, tellement stupide ! L'ordre ne venait pas de son supérieur, mais de __lui__. Évidemment. Il aurait du s'en douter, après tout. Le fait de devoir abandonner officiellement ses amis n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de s'échapper du monastère. Non. La punition était gratuite. _Il _avait cherché à s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Zoro ni le reste de ses amis. Il lui avait alors suffit de trouver un prétexte pour le punir, un moine supérieur pour lui donner l'ordre d'abandonner l'équipage, et d'attirer le bateau vers cette île. Rajoutez à ceci quelques pots-de-vins et le tour était joué. Il était impuissant. Réduit à hocher la tête docilement, à se plier a ses caprices. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, pas même l'équipage des Chapeaux de paille et leur bonne volonté. Il était une marionnette emmêlée dans ses propres fils. Un mouton qui n'aurait pas suivi troupeau. Il était inutile, il était problématique, il était inexploitable.

Il était nuisible.

Et _il_ était le marionnettiste. _Il_ était le berger. Il lui suffisait de commander à une autre marionnette de venir le détacher, à son chien de me ramener à la bergerie. _Il_ était puissant. Et _il_ le savait très bien.

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues émaciées, semblant ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Il réalisait enfin que son voyage était terminé, et c'était tellement douloureux! Il s'était imaginé des adieux après avoir réalisés leurs rêves à tous, puis retourner à la routine du Baratie, retrouver son cher vieux schnock, et tout ces idiots. Revenir à sa vie antérieure. Peut être avec un certain bretteur avec lui...

Mais là! C'était trop pour lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses amis et lui avaient affrontés des menaces bien pires, mais ensemble. Que faire de __lui__? __Lui__qui ne désirait que les briser? Les traîner dans la boue et la pourriture, les salir jusque dans leurs âmes, _lui_ qu'on ne pouvait pas acheter, pas faire changer d'avis car _il_ ne désirait rien en échange, juste les voir humiliés, déchirés? _Lui_ qui ne faisait cela que et uniquement par... plaisir?

Sanji agrippa les pans de son habit orange, et s'en débarrassa, le jetant le plus loin possible de lui. C'était son entrave, les liens qui le tenaient, les ciseaux coupant ses ailes. Ici, le monastère. Ce putain de monastère. Cet endroit tellement sain, tellement paisible, ou rire trop fort était interdit, ou tout les matins on priait pour que le mal soit épuré de ce monde, et que la paix remplisse le cœur de tous. Ou tout le monde se forçait à être aimable, souriant. Cet endroit me faisait vomir.

Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le flot de larmes roulant sur ses joues, il entendit quelques coups timides sur la porte. Ses confrères devaient s'être demandés pourquoi il s'était rué dans les dortoirs de cette façon. Il saisit son uniforme, l'enfila prestement, et sécha rapidement ses larmes, tentant de faire bonne figure.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, de l'autre côté laquelle les moines commençaient à s'inquiéter. Il inspira profondément, et ouvrit les portes en souriant gaiement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient manquer ses yeux rouges et les sillons tracés sur ses joues.

Il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'ordre de son supérieur sans risquer la vie de toute la citadelle, ainsi que celle de ses amis, et il le savait parfaitement. Alors il allait remettre un masque. Un masque souriant à sa nouvelle vie, abandonnant sans regrets apparents l'équipage avec qui il avait tellement partagé. Un masque repoussant son amant, sachant très bien qu'il serait très douloureux pour lui de se relever. Et le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer était qu'un jour il se perdrait dans ce masque.

Et, le cœur en miettes, l'ex cuisinier de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille partit affronter ses amis, espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils en sortent vainqueurs. Une dernière larme roula délicatement sur sa joue pâle, qu'il n'essuya pas. Après tout, c'était la dernière qu'il lui restait, il pouvait bien se le permettre.

.

xXx

.

Voilà .w. Review? :D


	5. Impact

**NOTE ULTRA IMPORTANTE! Pour ceux qui sont passés directement au chapitre 5 car ils connaissaient déjà Split Out your Soul avant, ceci est la réécriture de mon ancienne fiction, j'ai donc tout retapé! J'ai rajouté quelques éléments, et pour une meilleure compréhension, je vous conseille de relire depuis le chapitre 1 :D Et pour ceux qui ont vraiment pas envie, ben... Le nouveau chapitre paru commence à a peu près un tiers de la, euh... Barre pour descendre? J'ai oublié le nom x3**

**Oh, j'allais oublier, pour ceux qui lisent pour la première fois... Lemon dans ce chapitre! :D**

**Bref, bonne lecture, bande de masochistes! :D**

Chapitre 5 : Impact.

Il était la.

Cela semblait presque irréel, la lumière chaude et dorée du matin berçant la scène et créant des ombres voluptueuses sur sa peau hâlée, effleurant son visage aux contours émaciés d'une douce lueur orangée. Il avait l'air si calme, si serein, embourbé dans ce lourd sommeil ou il avait été plongé de force. Il était la, si beau, comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si Sanji n'avait jamais quitté le navire, comme si tout cela n'était que l'œuvre d'un spectre courant le long d'un mur, qu'une hallucination terriblement réelle. Il était la, reposant avec la grâce féline qui le caractérisait sur un lit de fortune, faisant se froisser si joliment les draps blancs le recouvrant. Il paraissait qu'il avait maigri, beaucoup. Mais la médecine de Chopper avait du faire des merveilles, une fois encore. Il était aussi beau qu'avant, si ce n'était plus. Une véritable torture de l'esprit et du cœur.

__Merde___._

Sanji se pencha doucement sur le visage paisible, puis s'assit sur le lit le plus délicatement qu'il le pu, de peur de réveiller l'homme endormi. Il frôla avec hésitation la douce joue du sabreur, puis recommença avec plus de tendresse, savourant de nouveau le contact velouté de sa peau fine sous ses doigts. Sa respiration était calme, et son torse se soulevait en rythme régulier et lent. Il soupira dans son sommeil, et il sembla alors un instant au jeune moine qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était trop splendide dans la douce lumière du jour pour gâcher cet instant.

__Double merde___._

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Sanji pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur le front de son partenaire. Il embrassa ensuite sa joue, laissant intentionnellement un troisième baiser sur la limite entre la joue et la bouche du vert, appréciant le frisson d'exaltation qui parcourut sa poitrine. Il hésita un instant à lui offrir un vrai baiser, mais se ravisa.

__Je suis venu pour le larguer, pas pour lui rouler une pelle, putain.__

Il ne put néanmoins résister à la tentation de se glisser à moitié sur les draps et de se serrer doucement contre lui, redoutant le moment fatidique ou il se réveillerait et devrait lui livrer ce paquet de mensonges joliment enrubannés dans de soit-disant bonnes intentions communes. Sanji ferma les yeux, humant avec délice l'odeur de l'épéiste, réalisant avec un pincement au cœur que ça serait très certainement la dernière fois. Dieu, qu'il haïssait ces saletés d'analgésiques en cet instant! Il aurait voulu le savoir endormi à ces côtés pour toujours, ne pas appréhender le moment ou il ouvrirait finalement les yeux. Il voulait rester là jusqu'à la fin du monde. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'à précisément 05:23h, les effets des médicaments prendraient fin et le sabreur se réveillerait.

__Saletés de moines et leurs diagnostics toujours corrects.__

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un murmure du sabreur, presque inaudible mais néanmoins présent.

-San...ji

Le principal intéressé se dégagea rapidement et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il contempla Zoro papillonner des paupières avec un air éberlué, comme s'il était surpris de se réveiller. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce un instant, puis se posèrent finalement sur le blond, qui ne put retenir un léger sourire attendri devant la scène. Zoro le dévisagea un instant, puis leva une main légèrement tremblante vers son amant.

-Sanji... Sanji, c'est toi?

Mais avant même qu'il n'aie pu répondre, le vert laissa retomber sa main sur les draps avec un sourire amer.

-Bien sur que non ce n'es pas lui... __Encore__une hallucination, hein? Souffla t-il avec mélancolie.

Sanji fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais finit néanmoins par avancer sa main vers celle du sabreur, et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, les serrant doucement mais fermement.

-Je ne suis pas une hallucination. Je suis vraiment la.

Il s'attendait à un déluge de larmes, à des sanglots non contenus, à des questions empressées, au moins à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux, ou juste hausse un sourcil. Il fut donc particulièrement pris au dépourvu par ce silence total. Rien, pas un signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'avait dit Sanji. Zoro le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, puis finit par resserrer ses doigts sur ceux du cook avec douceur. Puis soudainement, il fronça les sourcils.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi? Demanda le vert.

-Environ trois semaines. D'après mes confrères, ton corps était trop abîmé pour que tu puisse même être encore en vie. Une sorte de miracle, en somme. Mais pourquoi? Répondit Sanji, légèrement étonné par la question.

-Tes cheveux. Dit-il du ton de celui qui avait un peu de mal à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, observant la coupe très courte du cuisinier. Pourquoi avoir coupé tes cheveux?

Sanji ne pu réprimer un petit rire triste.__Nous y voilà__.

-Je suis rentrée dans les Ordres Monastiques. Je suis une sorte de médecin -Enfin, pas tout à fait non plus, on m'a juste donné quelques bases en guérison- Et je vais m'occuper de toi avec Chopper le temps que tu ailles mieux. Tout ça pour dire que je suis devenu moine. Et les moines se rasent les cheveux en rentrant dans les ordres. Les miens ont repoussé un peu depuis, je vais bientôt devoir les couper à nouveau. Un sorte de rituel traditionnel, ou un truc dans le genre. Finit Sanji en souriant amèrement.

Cette fois ci, il y eut une réaction chez Zoro.

-Les... Les moines? Bafouilla t-il, l'air complètement perdu, Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fous chez les moines? Tu avais disparu, on t'a.. On t'a cherché partout. Je ne pouvais plus dormir, plus manger, j'étais complètement … complètement __paralysé__par le remord. Merde, Sanji qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Dit il en se redressant prudemment, et en s'asseyant au bord du lit aux cotés de Sanji.

__Je suis rentré dans les Ordres car c'est ma voie, j'ai enfin trouvé une utilité à ma vie. Je ne repartirai pas avec vous en mer, car je veux rester ici et prier avec mes confrères. Nous ne nous reverront sûrement jamais, alors oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, oublie même mon existence, et tu pourra partir en paix avec tes autres camarades. Adieu, Zoro.__

Il avait tournée et retournée cette phrase dans son esprit pendant des heures, la rendant plus tranchante, plus douloureuse pour que le sabreur perde toute envie de le ramener au navire. C'était ce qu'il devait répondre. Et curieusement, malgré toute sa préparation, il ne pouvait pas. Cette longue phrase coupante restait coincée dans sa gorge comme une lame de rasoir.

__Allez Sanji___. ___C'est pas si terrible___. ___C'est juste quelques mots, trois petites secondes et c'en sera fini___. ___Allez, dis lui que tu ne repartira pas. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, lui prendra la mer avec ses amis, et oubliera certainement cette petite amourette au bout de quelques semaines. Il se trouvera sûrement une fille pas farouche pour te remplacer. Il sera heureux. Tu sais que tu dois le dire.__

-On m'y à forcé.

Les mots avaient presque jailli de sa bouche, trop longtemps enfermés. Il s'en étonna lui même, mais avant que Zoro n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il continua en se relevant, faisant les cent pas devant le lit:

-On m'y à forcé. Après... Après cette nuit, le lendemain matin, des mecs étranges sont venus me prendre dans la chambre. Ils m'ont pressés une sorte de mouchoir sur le nez et la bouche, ça devait être du chloroforme ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je... Je me suis évanoui, et quand je me suis réveillé dans une sorte d'entrepôt … __Il__était la. Il... Oh, il m'a dit des choses ignobles. Combien il allait me le faire regretter, à quel point je le répugnais, comment il comptait me punir, comment il comptait __te__punir. Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il allait vous trouver, et vous torturer. Vous faire mal jusqu'à que vous imploriez votre mort à genoux. Et il à dit qu'il allait te garder un peu pour lui. Comme esclave personnel. Comme une gentille petite pute droguée, et à ses ordres! Gémit presque Sanji. __Sauf__si je venait ici sans résister, et acceptait gracieusement les piètres tentatives des Moines pour me remettre dans le 'droit chemin'. Zoro, je ne peux pas partir, il vous ferait-

-Qui est-il? Le coupa doucement mais ferment Zoro. Qui est-il pour te dicter tes actes? Qui est-il pour cracher ainsi sur notre honneur de pirates? Qui est-il pour oser penser que nous allons l'observer détruire notre cuisinier? Notre ami? Qui est-il, que j'aille lui faire ravaler ses paroles! Cracha presque le sabreur.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Répliqua platement le cuisinier. Précisément pour cette raison, je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Zoro! Ce type te tuerai à mains nues, uniquement pour son plaisir! Il m'a ignoré pendant tellement de temps, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait oublié... Jusqu'à ce coup de téléphone, à mon premier avis de recherche. Je n'avais aucune idée que ça pouvait être lui qui appelait sur l'escargophone du bateau, c'était un pur hasard que ce soit moi qui aie décroché. Mais quand j'ai entendu sa voix de l'autre côté, j'ai cru mourir. Il se fichait totalement que je risque ma vie ou que je sois pirate, bien sûr. Par contre, ce connard m'a mis en garde. Il m'a interdit, formellement, d'approcher un homme avec des intentions sexuelles, ou même amoureuses. Tu connaît la réputation qu'ont les pirates dans Grand Line, après des mois en mer, on n'es plus vraiment regardant de qui atterrit dans son lit. Mais malgré ses menaces, j'ai ri, et je lui ai raccroché au nez. Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas deviner que moi qui aimait tant les femmes, j'allais coucher avec un homme... , un long silence s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier reprenne en murmurant presque, _… _Et finisse par en __tomber amoureux__.

Quand il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard surpris de Zoro. Il semblait tout à coup soulagé d'un poids énorme, une lueur d'espoir dansant dans ses prunelles de jade.

Des centaines de questions silencieuses flottaient dans l'air chargé de la pièce, les deux hommes trouvant les réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Une passion presque électrique crépitait entre eux, et finalement Sanji se rapprocha du lit ou était toujours assis Zoro.

__Et puis merde.__

Il se pencha avec une lenteur hésitante sur le vert, et pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains fines, puis posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles du vert. Un long baiser, d'une douceur peu commune aux deux pirates et légèrement maladroit, mais qui semblait parfaitement appropriée au moment. Sans libérer ses lèvres, Sanji glissa doucement pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'épéiste. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être gênant, mais ici, tout semblait idéal. La lumière matinale venant bercer la scène, l'air chaud et à l'odeur empoussiérée leur chatouillant les narines, le léger bruit de fond des cuisines du monastère et des conversations étouffées, tout était parfait.

__Notre premier baiser.__

__Bravo Sanji. Tu viens de condamner tout tes amis à une mort atroce.__

__Oh, et puis j'y penserai plus tard.__

Le rythme se fit rapidement plus intense, la tension sexuelle de la pièce montant en flèche alors que Sanji poussa Zoro sur le lit de fortune, le faisant s'allonger, sans toutefois suspendre le baiser. Plus tard dans l'avenir, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne sauraient vraiment expliquer comment ils en étaient arrivés la, mais très vite, les mains se firent plus audacieuses, partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre et glissant allègrement sous les vêtements indésirables. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leurs souffles et retirer leurs habits convulsivement, qui ne tardèrent pas à atterrir aux pieds du lit.

Zoro observa son partenaire un instant, emplissant ses yeux de la vision de son amant nu, sa courte brosse de cheveux ne réussissant pas à l'enlaidir et baignant dans la douce lueur de l'aurore, avant que leurs lèvres se réunissent à nouveau, reprenant le baiser exalté. Le vert souleva légèrement son bassin, et le plaqua avec désir contre celui de son partenaire au dessus de lui, faisant se frotter leurs érections ascendantes. Sanji, de son côté, faisait danser ses mains dans le dos du sabreur, maintenant son bassin contre le sien avec une légère et délicieuse pression contre ses reins. Il ondula des hanches en un roulement ardent contre le sexe de Zoro, faisant siffler de plaisir le vert sous lui.

Bientôt, la cadence s'accéléra, et une des mains de Sanji qui aidaient à maintenir le sabreur contre lui migra vers ses fesses, ou un de ses doigts plus audacieux que les autres commença à caresser son entrée.

Zoro sursauta légèrement, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le blond expliqua:

-Je veux te faire l'amour, souffla t-il entre deux soupirs, laisse moi faire, s'il te plaît.

L'épéiste se détendit un peu. Après tout, c'était à son tour, non? Et il devait avouer que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il aurait sûrement eu du mal après un tel coma à mener les ébats, du moins correctement et sans tomber dans les pommes si possible. Alors, se laisser pénétrer par son partenaire semblait plutôt raisonnable.

Il finit par pousser de lui même sur l'index de Sanji à son entrée, voulant signifier au blond qu'il était prêt. Quand il le sentit glisser lentement en lui, écartant avec douceur son intimité, il ne pu retenir un léger soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, le cuisinier agile ne forçant pas sur les chairs, il se laissait juste glisser en elles. Il bougea doucement son doigt en son intérieur, explorant la chaleur brûlante dans de lents mouvements circulaires. Zoro laissa s'échapper un long soupir de ses lèvres, ne refusant pas le plaisir que le blond lui donnait. D'un roulement de hanches, il relança les frictions contre le bassin de son amant, s'empalant par le même mouvement sur le doigt mouvant en son intérieur. Il souffla d'exaltation quand un deuxième le rejoint tout aussi langoureusement. Il s'arqua sur eux, changeant légèrement l'angle de pénétration et celui des frottements de leurs sexes.

D'une de ses mains libres, il attrapa leurs virilités et les serra entres elles, de façon à ce que les frottements soient encore plus intenses. Il fut récompensé par un long soupir de Sanji, appréciant visiblement l'attention. Soudainement, les doigts de Sanji frôlèrent une paroi légèrement différente des autres, arrachant à Zoro une exclamation de plaisir et de surprise, son érection tressautant contre celle de son partenaire. Sanji sourit, puis repassa juste à côté de cet endroit magique, le frôlant sans tout à fait le toucher non plus en laissant le vert dans une douce agonie et gémissant son désir. Il eu beau rouler des hanches en sifflant bruyamment, s'empalant sur ses doigts, le cuisinier prenait garde à s'éloigner légèrement de ce point.

_Ha, à ton tour, maintenant._

Le regard frustré que Zoro lui envoya fit finalement craquer le blond, qui fit entrer un troisième doigt dans son intimité brûlante, filant directement avec les deux autres appuyer sur cette paroi si érogène en lui. Le sabreur feula, renversant sa tête en arrière alors que son membre tremblait et frissonnait dangereusement. Il rua et s'empala frénétiquement sur les longs doigts martelant cet endroit magique, de violents râles rauques de son plaisir indécent emplissant l'air. Du liquide séminal perlait abondamment des deux virilités en friction, les rendant luisantes dans la lumière matinale. Se sentant déjà horriblement proche, il cessa de bouger son bassin et envoya à son partenaire un regard équivoque en haletant:

-Je pense que ça va aller, tu peux rentrer.

-Tu es sur? Répondit son partenaire

-Ça devrait aller. Je vais juste te laisser mener la danse, je suis pas sur de pouvoir entreprendre grand chose dans mon état, finit le vert en souriant.

Sanji lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, puis soudainement retourna le vert au dessus de lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur son bassin alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit. Zoro lui lança un regard surpris, auquel le blond répondit doucement:

-Ne t'en fais pas, fais-moi confiance.

Le sabreur se détendit alors, et avec prudence se laissa glisser le long du désir de Sanji, le faisant renter en lui lentement. Curieusement, la douleur qu'il attendait ne se faisait pas sentir, les préliminaires ayant étés effectuées avec minutie. Il pris avec une facilité presque déconcertante le blond en lui, si bien qu'en arrivant à la base de sa virilité il n'avait pas eu mal une seconde. Il s'autorisa tout de même un temps de pause pour souffler, ça aurait été bête de s'évanouir maintenant. Finalement, Sanji demanda:

-Tu y es?

-Oui, c'est bon, mais qu'est ce que tu- Woah!

Sanji se releva sur ses mains et ses pieds, tandis que le reste de son corps s'arquait pour faire un pont, soulevant ainsi Zoro du lit. Le vert glapit alors qu'il se faisait soulever par les hanches du blond, ses pieds effleurant les draps. Dans cette position, presque tout le poids de son corps reposait sur le bassin de son partenaire, et donc directement sur le sexe de Sanji, qui Dieu sait comment était encore plus profondément en lui ainsi. Quand le cuisinier donna les premiers coups de bassin, observant attentivement le vert pour voir sa réaction, son sexe partit frôler cet endroit magique en lui, et Zoro rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un glapissement rauque et en appuyant ses mains sur les abdominaux du blond, sa virilité tendue se balançant dans l'air. Celui-ci sourit, rassuré par le plaisir du vert, et bougea alors ses hanches à un rythme plus soutenu, soulevant le vert et le laissant retomber sur sa longueur.

-Oooooh, Sanji! Haleta t-il d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

Ce dernier pris ça comme une incitation à continuer, et alors que sa voix se mêlait à celle du vert, il accéléra la cadence en sentant Zoro lui laisser complètement les rênes de son plaisir.

Le sabreur arqua son dos, changeant l'angle de pénétration. Il ondula des reins jusqu'à ce que finalement, Sanji percute pleinement cette paroi si érogène en lui et lui arrache un véritable cri de plaisir. Avec ce nouvel angle, le sexe de son partenaire allait et venait en lui, pilonnant cet endroit à chaque venue en laissant Zoro embourbé dans sa jouissance.

-Oooh, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, comme ça, haletait-il inconsciemment, laissant les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres comme une prière. Une de ses mains entreprit de caresser son sexe délaissé, se masturbant à une cadence rapide.

Sanji sourit à cette incitation, lui même n'en menant pas large. La position était certes éprouvante, mais le plaisir qu'on éprouvait pendant l'acte valait toutes les contorsions du monde. Il ronronnait son plaisir, n'hésitant pas à mêler sa voix avec celle du dominé.

Très rapidement après ça, trop peut être, ils sentirent l'orgasme remonter dans leurs bas-ventres respectifs, leur laissant une délicieuse pression dans les testicules.

-Zoro... Zoro je suis proche, tu...

-Oui, haleta t-il, oh oui, il faut que je vienne tout de suite ou je vais tomber en pièces.

Sanji accéléra une dernière fois le rythme pour un sprint final, arrachant à Zoro de courts et bruyants gémissements, alors que son membre palpitait dans sa main. Il sentit finalement l'orgasme exploser en lui, lui soutirant un feulement rauque de délivrance, et il éjacula plus violemment que tout ce dont il se souvenait, éclaboussant leurs torses et les draps en dessous d'eux de semence. Le blond vint immédiatement ensuite, succombant au resserrement soudain de l'intimité de son partenaire et se répandit à l'intérieur même de Zoro en une longue plainte gutturale.

Il se laissa finalement glisser sur les draps, l'orgasme passé. Il ressortit de l'intimité de Zoro alors que celui ci s'allongeait à côté de lui, les jeunes hommes fermant doucement les yeux. Le vert déclara d'une voix pâteuse:

-Waouh.

-Ouais.

-C'était... intense.

-Ouais.

-Et génial.

-Ouais.

-Chopper va me tuer.

-Ouais

-Faudra refaire ça

-Ouais.

-Bientôt?

-Ouais.

-Dis, tu veux m'épouser? Dit-il en entrouvrant les yeux juste à temps pour voir se former un sourire sur le visage paisible de Sanji.

-Oh ouais.

-Tu porte la robe.

-C'est absolument hors de question.

-Oh, pas de ouais cette fois-ci. Dommage, tu as les hanches pour.

Ils pouffèrent de rire tout les deux, et se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide avant de sombrer dans le sommeil – En fait, plus l'inconscience pour Zoro, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas au blond, mais garda ses remarques moqueuses pour plus tard. Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud à ses côtés et soupira doucement en plongeant dans les bras de Morphée la tête la première.

__Et dire que j'étais venu pour le larguer...__

__.__

* * *

><p><em>(*) Pour la position, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un faire le crabe en gym? C'est comme une levrette, mais de l'autre côté, les abdominaux vers le haut, quoi x3 Voui, j'aime les positions absolument irréalisables sauf pour les athlètes de haut niveau et les ballerines xD<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Comment on va faire, maintenant?

-J'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient en dessous d'une des pergola du monastère, faisant les cent pas dans le long couloir ouvert d'un côté sur les jardins de pierre et de sable se courbant et ondulant gracieusement en d'élégantes arabesques figées. Le toit au dessus d'eux était soutenu par de massifs piliers d'une pierre curieusement noire, striée de veinures écarlates et orangées du plus bel effet. De l'autre côté, en face des jardins, le bâtiment ou se trouvait la jolie chambre-dortoir ou logeait le reste de l'équipage.

Les retrouvailles. Youpi.

De temps en temps, un moine passait entre eux avec une large corbeille de victuailles, s'engouffrant dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de la chambre de l'équipage et disparaissait un instant. Il revenait presque immédiatement, nettement plus blême et la corbeille vide dans ses mains.

-On doit vraiment y aller maintenant?

-Sanji... Ne fais pas l'enfant, ils ne vont pas te manger non plus.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise et d'attendre de me faire gronder, alors j'ai bien le droit d'agir comme un enfant, non?

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, malgré le sourire flottant doucement sur ses lèvres. Il s'était appuyé contre un des piliers de l'autre côté du couloir, donnant inconsciemment un tableau magnifique à regarder, les jardins de pierre et les délicates fleurs semblant presque fades derrière lui. Le vert avait finalement réussi à marcher plus ou moins normalement, et avait accompagné Sanji dans sa confrontation avec l'équipage.

-Quelle grosse bêtise? Tu t'es fait enlever, puis à été séquestré ici. Le seul qui va se faire taper sur les doigts, c'est ton fameux ''il'', qui à intérêt à courir vite d'ailleurs.

L'image d'un Zoro ankylosé poursuivant en courant son kidnappeur, sabres dégainés et crocs apparents fit se détendre Sanji, qui s'autorisa un petit rire.

-Toujours plus vite que toi dans ton état, tu ira pas bien loin si tu vomis tes tripes tout les trois mètres, plaisanta le blond.

-Je suis vexé, la. Un vaillant guerrier des mers comme moi! Répondit Zoro avec un air faussement offensé, rentrant dans le jeu.

-Mais un guerrier qui s'évanouit après s'être fait baiser, et en plus avec une tronche de pelouse.

-Dixit le moine presque chauve avec un sourcil en vrille.

-Moi au moins je peux rester debout tout seul.

-Mais pas t'échapper d'une espèce de maison de retraite peuplée de sexagénaires gâteux.

-Qui sont passés maîtres dans l'art du kung-fu et avec l'ordre de ne pas me laisser sortir.

-Pff, trop facile, je te les bousille en moins de deux tes pseudo papis-ninjas.

-Ils ont pour mission de me protéger et sont super entraînés, ils seraient capables de décapiter un monstre marin avec une poignée de nunchaku.

-Et alors? J'en aurai déjà combattu cent avec une cuillère en plastique si c'était pour toi.

Sanji lui lança un regard surpris que le vert évita précipitamment, semblant soudainement fasciné par les cailloux blancs derrière lui. Un autre moine portant un large plat de viandes passa entre eux, alors que le blond sourit légèrement, attendri par la toute nouvelle tournure de la conversation pendant que Zoro déviait son regard vers ses pieds, les regardant avec colère comme si ce qu'il venait de déclarer étaient leur faute.

-Merde, oublie ça. Reprit-il quand le moine fut parti, les sourcils foncés et les joues rougissantes. J'aurai pas du dire ça, ça fait horriblement... Mièvre.

-Moi je trouve ça mignon.

-Ça ne l'était pas, oublie.

-Tu le ferai vraiment?

-...

-Zoro, je te promet que j'efface ça de ma mémoire juste après, dis moi juste.

-... Bien sur que je le ferai. Cent, mille, cent-mille, cent millions, quelle importance? Si c'est pour toi, la réponse me paraît évidente. Répondit le vert en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, cherchant visiblement à cacher sa gêne.

-Bon d'accord, c'était mièvre.

-Je le savais.

-Mais pas moins mignon.

-Tu as dit que tu oublierai ça juste après.

-J'ai croisé les doigts.

-Je m'en doutais, en fait.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé, oubliant un instant leurs camardes dans le bâtiment en face d'eux. Sanji jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autours d'eux, vérifiant les alentours, puis se logea contre le corps souple de son amant, et cueillit doucement les lèvres du sabreur en un baiser rapide, mais pas précipité.

_Parfait_, pensa Sanji. _Bon, parfait si je n'étais pas fait prisonnier d'une centaines de moines, et que Zoro n'était pas à moitié mort par ma faute, et que l'équipage n'allait pas nous tomber dessus comme huit tonnes de briques. Mais à part ça, c'est parfait. _

Il finit par rompre le baiser, et soupira longuement, mais sans pour autant s'éloigner de Zoro. Et que le reste du monde aille bien se faire foutre, après tout.

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille, murmura le vert contre lui.

-Ta gueule, on est trop bien ici pour penser à ça. Répondit-il d'une petite voix boudeuse qui fit fondre un peu plus le sabreur.

Malheureusement pour eux, les pas rapides d'un moine résonnèrent au bout du couloir, et ils durent s'éloigner précipitamment pour ne pas se faire prendre. Sanji regarda son jeune confrère arriver, un adolescent plein de taches de rousseur et aux grands yeux candides et crédules portant un plat au moins huit fois trop lourd pour ses bras maigres et eu soudainement une idée. Il s'avança vers lui en souriant.

-Laisse donc, mon frère, je m'occupe de celui-ci. Fit-il en lui ôtant le plat des mains, un magnifique cochon rôti. Il parait que ces pirates sont de vrais sauvages, autant préserver tes yeux de ces barbares tant que tu es jeune.

Le naïf garçon lui lança un regard d'une béatitude soulagée qui fit ricaner Sanji intérieurement, il salua rapidement, et le jeune éphèbe fila sans demander son reste. _Un angélisme à tout épreuve_, pensa t-il. _Pauvre petit_.

-Super. Fit Zoro d'un ton ironique quand le gamin disparut, on à un cochon rôti sur les bras maintenant, on va pouvoir sauver le monde avec ça. Bien joué, Sanji.

-Tu as des nouilles à la places des neurones, décidément, répondit-il de même, Allez viens, on à des pirates à nourrir.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir à une vitesse raisonnablement lente pour que l'épéiste claudiquant derrière lui puisse le suivre. Avant que le sabreur ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Sanji passa derrière lui et le poussa gentiment dans les appartements des Mugiwaras.

Alors que le blond s'effaçait dans l'ombre, posant le plat sur une table en se gardant bien de montrer son visage. Un silence parfait se fit pendant un quart de seconde dans la pièce, avant que leur capitaine s'égosille en crachotant des morceaux de viande à moitié mâchés:

-Choro! (Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche) Zoro! Tu es réveillé! Haha, Zoro est debout!

Ce fut la cohue la plus totale par la suite, tout le monde bondissant sur le pauvre sabreur complètement perdu comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils le firent s'asseoir à la table du petit déjeuner sous le regard amusé du blond qui se faisait oublier dans l'ombre de la chambre. Zoro lui lança une œillade furtive avant de comprendre.

_Diversion,_ sembla t-il dire silencieusement avec un rictus discret. _Bien joué, mais tu n'y coupera pas._

_Cours toujours, mon lapin. _Lui renvoya Sanji.

Alors que l'équipage au chapeau de paille ensevelissait littéralement Zoro sous des questions aussi improbables qu'inutiles, Chopper releva la tête et huma l'air de la chambre. Avant que le blond n'aie le temps de comprendre que le docteur avait senti son odeur dans la pièce, et encore moins le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour se cacher, le petit renne braqua ses yeux noisette sur lui avec stupéfaction. Sanji se hâta de presser un doigt contre ses lèvres souriantes, faisant ainsi comprendre à son compagnon de garder le silence, mais c'était sans compter sur l'hyperémotivité du médecin qui se jeta littéralement sur lui dans les secondes suivantes, des larmes de crocodile dégoulinant déjà sur son poil soyeux en s'égosillant:

-Sanjiiiiii! Sanji, Sanjiiiiii! (Snurfl) Tu es bibant, Sanjiii!

_Hm, d'accord. Message reçu._ Il semblait bien que le bon docteur avait perdu l'usage de la parole pendant un instant, se contentant de babiller des onomatopées dénudées de sens, enfoui dans la tunique orange du jeune moine sous le regard stupéfait du reste de l'équipage – Même Robin semblait sur le point de recracher son thé. Le blond tenta maladroitement de calmer le petit médecin:

-Là, là, tout va bien, je –

-Non, tout ba pas bien! S'écria t-il, le nez/truffe/museau/orifice-respiratoire-nasal-des-rennes bouché, On étais tous inquiets, on à cru que tu étais bort! Zoro était tout triste, il à bait une grèbe de la baim, on a du le bettre dans un coba artibiciel et... et...

Alors que le docteur se remettait à pleurer dans les bras du jeune homme perplexe_ – Une grève du bain dans un cobra? – _Celui -ci leva les yeux vers ses autres camarades qui le dévisageaient avec un air stupéfait, comme s'il allait se réduire en poussière à tout instant.

Nami fut la première à émerger de sa surprise. Elle se leva avec sa grâce habituelle, et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nez à nez avec le cuisinier, sous le regard soudainement inquiet et un brin suspicieux de Zoro. Elle lui servit son joli sourire candide, puis soudainement écrasa violemment la paume de sa main sur la joue du cuisinier, le giflant durement.

-Ne . Disparais . Plus . Jamais . Comme . Ça .

Elle ponctua chacun de ses mots par une autre volée, si bien qu'a la fin de sa phrase Sanji avait ses deux joues écarlates.

-... Ouch. Répondit Sanji avec un sourire, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Nami-San!

-Putain de merde, mais ou tu étais passé, saleté de love-cook? Jura la navigatrice, Tu as idée de ce qu'on à traversé par ta faute?! Et qu'est ce –

-Ho, du calme Nami. S'interposa rapidement Zoro. Rien de tout ça n'est sa faute, il n'est pas parti volontairement.

Tout les regards qui étaient rivés sur Sanji la seconde précédente convergèrent uniformément vers Zoro. Celui ci soupira, et demanda d'une voix calme:

-Tu préfère que je leur raconte?

Le blond hocha la tête doucement, puis s'assit aux cotés de ses compagnons médusés. Zoro les rejoint en se plaçant près de lui, tout le monde se mit instinctivement en cercle autours du sabreur, et celui ci commença son histoire en se basant sur ce que lui avait raconté le Cook. Parfois, il était interrompu par Sanji qui rectifiais ses dires, ou donnait des précisions. Le vert continuait alors son récit, sa voix grave et envoûtante captivant son auditoire horrifié devant la barbarie dont avait fait preuve le ravisseur du blond. Celui ci garda une apparence étonnamment calme pendant le récit de son aventure, comme si cela ne le concernait pas, mais seul Zoro sentit la main fébrile se faufiler dans la sienne et la serrer doucement sous la table. Les minutes défilaient et coulaient entre eux sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, puis soudainement il eut fini. Un long et fragile silence s'installa entre eux, qu'aucun des pirates n'osa briser pendant d'interminables minutes.

Chopper finit finalement par avancer d'une voix timide:

-Sanji... Tu sais, il faut que tu nous dise qui c'est. On … on ne pourra pas t'aider sans ça –

-Qui te dit que je veux de l'aide? Siffla le blond amèrement, Vous n'avez pas idée, ce type est... c'est un monstre. C'est le seul mot me venant à l'esprit: un monstre. On ne peut pas combattre ça, on... On y survivrait pas. Finit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

-Mais qui c'est, ce type? Se fâcha soudainement Zoro. S'il est si fort que ça, comment ça se fait qu'on en à jamais entendu parler? D'où il sort, ton surhomme?

-Tu es en train de me dire que je mens? Rétorqua glacialement Sanji, le regard noir.

-Non, Sanji, non... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé. Répondit-il, se calmant immédiatement.

Le blond agita sa main distraitement en signe d'acceptation. Il soupira, puis repris:

-C'est tout simple en vérité: Un, (il leva un doigt de sa main) tout simplement parce qu'il ne le veut pas. Sa puissance vient d'un fruit du démon, le fruit Gamma gamma, et pour tout dire, lui même se considère comme un monstre. Il est totalement inconnu parce qu'il sait que s'il se dévoile, tout le monde le verrait comme il est réellement, une espèce de machine à tuer sans cœur et sans âme, et plutôt mourir que d'abîmer son ego. Deux, il est tellement puissant que le Gouvernement Mondial l'aide à se cacher. Ils le gardent sous leur aile, comme une arme secrète si vous voulez. Autrement dit, il est notre ennemi, et il est tout à fait en droit de nous faire tout ce qu'il jugera nécessaire pour nous arrêter, dans le court ou long terme, même si ça implique torture, viol, esclavagisme, prostitution, et tout ce qui va avec, et ce totalement impunément car il aura toujours l'aval du gouvernement. Et trois... De toute façon, même s'il se fichait qu'on le connaisse, de ce que je sache il n'y a jamais eu de survivants pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Finit-il sombrement.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Luffy dit d'un ton étonnamment grave:

-Si on se bat, on risque de mourir. Ensemble. On ne va pas te laisser ici, Sanji, car s'il est aussi terrible que ça, alors tu mourra, seul. Et tu sais qu'aucun de nous ne laisserait arriver ça, depuis l'instant même ou tu à rejoint l'équipage. Ni moi, ni aucun autre.

Sanji leva les yeux vers les pirates qui hochèrent tous la tête avec résolution. Il s'attarda un instant dans les yeux verts brillants de rage de Zoro, l'air déterminé à enfoncer Wadô Ichimonji dans le ventre de son ravisseur.

-Et vous comptez faire tout ça en restant plantés la? Énonça une voix grave derrière eux.

L'équipage tourna uniformément la tête vers la porte, ou se tenait le supérieur de Sanji. L'extracteur.

_Et merde._

-Sanji ne vous à pas menti. Il est très dangereux, et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit beaucoup plus près de vous que vous le pensez.

L'équipage se raidit sensiblement en entendant cette nouvelle, Zoro porta une main à ses sabres et le blond blêmit salement.

-Près? Près comme où? Demanda Nami d'un ton méfiant.

-Près comme dans la baie du port ou il fait des rondes avec son bateau pour s'assurer que Sanji reste ici.

Les pirates bondirent sur leurs pieds à cette nouvelle, sauf le cook qui était comme paralysé, le regard vide, le visage livide et les mains tremblantes serrant sa tunique orange jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches.

-Vous. Siffla Zoro entre ses dents, Je suppose que vous allez tenter de nous arrêter. Sachez que –

-Non. Répondit-il platement. Je ne vais pas essayer de faire quoi que ce soit. Ici, on est tous au courant de ce qu'il fait subir à Sanji, et je ne suis pas le seul que ça révolte. Alors, oui il est notre supérieur à tous ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes plus humains.

Le vert soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête quand il fut sur qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre, il faut partir. Allez à un endroit ou vous pouvez être sur qu'il sera vu, qu'il y ait un public, si vous avez de la chance il n'utilisera pas son fruit du démon. Surtout, ne vous laissez pas encercler par les hommes de son équipage. Ce serait le début de la fin, sa force repose en partie sur le fait que ses ennemis ne peuvent pas s'échapper.

-Dans ce cas, il faut s'enfuir pendant qu'il ne s'y attend pas, énonça Usopp pensivement, si on arrive à se faire passer pour un bateau de pèche, peut être qu'on pourrait s'en aller discrètement?

-Inutile, ses hommes fouillent tout les navires de fond en comble, si vous seuls repartez, cela ne posera pas de problème, mais si Sanji essaie de s'enfuir... Il sera dans une colère noire, et nous fera certainement tous décapiter ici. Attendez le crépuscule, la relève qui se fait au coucher du soleil est plus longue à arriver que les autres, et pendant une poignée de minutes les bateaux entrent et sortent librement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda d'une voix mélodieuse Robin, pourquoi nous aidez-vous? Qu'attendez vous en échange?

-J'ai... J'ai été injuste avec Sanji. Avoua t-il, Je lui ai demandé de vous rejeter, de vous dire que son souhait était de rester au temple. J'en ai reçu l'ordre accompagné d'une conséquente gracieuseté, et j'ai agi égoïstement ce qui est tout à fait contraire à la religion dont je suis le plus grand prêtre en ces murs. C'est impardonnable et... Je pensait pouvoir me racheter comme ça. Finit-il en baissant les yeux avec gêne.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, répondit Sanji indulgemment, Le seul responsable de tout ça, c'est... lui.

Il se leva pour être au niveau de ses autres équipiers, et tendit une main à l'extracteur en demandant d'une voix ferme:

-Ami ou ennemi?

Le prêtre hésita un instant puis agrippa sa main et la serra.

-Ami.

-Bien.

-On ne se reverra sûrement pas, des moines m'ont forcément vu venir ici, et il serait évident que je vous aurait aidé si nous nous reparlions avant de vous enfuir. Je ferait néanmoins en sorte que les couloirs soient déserts au coucher du soleil en retenant tout les moines du monastère dans la Grande Salle de Prière. Les bâtiments entier seront alors vides, et vous pourrez vous enfuir.

-Merci.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête, et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Sanji le retint:

-Oh, attendez une seconde!

-Oui? Demanda t-il en se retournant partiellement

-Je ne connaît même pas votre véritable nom, pourriez vous... ?

-Appelle-moi Klaus, répondit-il en souriant.

Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir, sa longue tunique orange tournoyant élégamment derrière lui. Les pirates échangèrent un regard entendu, puis il fut rapidement convenu qu'ils ne plieraient pas bagage immédiatement, par souci de discrétion. Ils attendraient la dernière minute pour tout rassembler, et passeraient le reste de la journée normalement, car il était à peine dix heures du matin. Ils se dispersèrent donc, flânant dans le monastère mais étudiant du coin de l'œil les différents moyens de sortir discrètement.

Les deux amants se séparèrent du groupe sous les yeux amusés du reste de l'équipage, et montèrent sur le toit d'un des bâtiments. Ils s'assirent tout au sommet de l'arête des toits de tuile noire, observant la lente ascension du soleil. Ils discutèrent et se chamaillèrent pour tout et rien pendant de longues heures, puis en début d'après midi un silence paisible s'installa entre eux, qu'aucun des deux pirates n'eut le cœur de briser.

Zoro avait finit par s'allonger et poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sanji, qui lui caressait les cheveux comme s'il était un énorme chat docile, ce qui était loin de déplaire au sabreur. Le vert ne brisa le silence que quand le soleil avait peu à peu décliné dans le ciel qui se couvrait doucement de nuages gris.

-Oh, au fait sourcil en vrille, finit par énoncer le vert d'une voix un peu pâteuse en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Hm?

-Tu étais sérieux l'autre jour?

-Quel autre jour?

-Tu sais, après que m'aie sauté dessus comme un furet en chaleur à l'instant ou j'ai ouvert un œil.

-...J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, le railla gentiment le Cook.

-On t'aurai pas amputé de deux ou trois neurones avec les cheveux? Plaisanta t-il en retour.

-Moi au moins ça repoussera, y'en à bien qui sont nés sans, n'est-ce pas tronche de cactus?

-... J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lui renvoya t-il en souriant.

-Bon, égalité pour cette fois. Tu ne voulais pas dire quelque chose à propos de cette fois ou je t'ai baisé tellement fort que tu t'es évanoui après?

-Frimeur, grogna le vert en réponse, les yeux toujours clos. Je me demandais si tu étais toujours d'accord.

-Pour? Accouche, tronche de pelouse.

-Tu sais... Te marier.

Le cerveau de Sanji mit un moment à traiter l'information.

-Me... Marier?

-Oui.

-... Attends, tu veux dire, _me_ marier avec _toi _? Demanda Sanji, hébété.

-À moins que tu aies d'autres plans, oui. Répliqua Zoro d'une voix calme, mais légèrement tendue.

_Putain._

_Oh putain de merde. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de me demander en mariage, la? _

_Avoue que tu trouve pas ça si dérangeant._

_Faux, faux! Je trouve ça très dérangeant. Oui, très, très dérangeant._

_Menteur._

_Oh, la ferme._

-M-Mais... Mais on peut pas se _marier_, Zoro, bégaya t-il, incrédule. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se marier?

-On m'a toujours dit de faire en sorte de ne rien regretter, exposa t-il doucement, et on pourrait mourir ce soir. Je ne veux pas qu'après tout ce qu'on à traversé ensemble, tout ce qu'on retienne de nous deux est qu'on se battait toutes les vingt secondes. Je ne veux pas me cacher. Mieux, en fait j'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je suis – il hésita un instant- que je suis amoureux. Amoureux du mec le plus têtu, emmerdant, attirant, et sans aucun équivoque le plus formidable que cette planète à vu naître. D'autant plus que si on évite le combat et qu'on se marie, personne ne pourra plus nous séparer sans notre consentement plein et entier. Pas même ton super guerrier tout puissant.

-Ooh, attends une seconde, cowboy, déclara Sanji en se massant les tempes d'un air exaspéré, Et si … Et si c'était juste une passade? Et si dans quelques mois on se rendait compte qu'on avait fait une monumentale connerie en se mariant?

Zoro grogna et s'agita un instant, toujours la tête reposée sur les genoux de Sanji et les yeux clos.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être une passade? Déclara t-il doucement, une légère fêlure dans la voix.

_Putain, non. Impossible._

-Ça se pourrait. Merde, Zoro, on à baisé deux fois ensemble et tout à coup tu me dit que tu veux te marier à moi? On ne s'est même pas dit une seule fois …

La suite de la phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le dire. Il se frotta les yeux, soudainement épuisé, et fixa résolument son regard vers l'horizon. Il sentit le poids des yeux finalement ouverts de Zoro se poser sur lui, mais ne détourna pas le regard des nuages sombres grondant et s'agglutinant au dessus d'eux, prévoyant l'orage.

-Je t'aime, Sanji.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge du blond, qui ne répondit pas. La pluie commença lentement à tomber sur eux.

-Je t'aime, répéta t-il. Je suis peut être un rustre maniant des sabres qui passe ses journées à roupiller et à boire, mais je ne pense pas être stupide. J'ai bien vu pendant ce mois dernier que je ne vis pas sans toi. J'arrive à peine à _survivre_. C'est le lien le plus fort qui puisse nous lier, mais s'il en existait un plus fort encore, crois moi je l'aurait envisagé. Sanji, je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement! Comment tu fais pour ne pas le voir? Je m'en suis rendu compte dans la réserve, quand tu gisait dans mes bras, quand je croyais t'avoir perdu. Dis moi que tout ça ne recommencera pas encore.

Il ne répondit toujours pas, la bouche sèche et les dents serrées.

-Sanji... Tu veux m'épouser?

La réponse vint immédiatement, cassante:

-Non.

Cette fois ci, il sentit le sabreur blessé sur ses genoux, mais refusa toujours de détourner son regard des nuages noirs.

-C'est une réponse définitive? Demanda t-il de nouveau, une fêlure bien distincte dans sa voix désormais.

Le blond réfléchit un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de lui servir un mensonge cette fois-ci. Il baissa ses yeux vers le visage fermé du sabreur, et dit d'une voix douce:

-Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Il put voir un espoir passer dans les prunelles de jade, et précisa:

-En fait, j'ai même une idée. Ce soir, nous allons sûrement nous battre. Et sincèrement, même avec toutes les précautions prises, je n'ai aucune idée de l'issue du combat. Mais si on gagne ce soir, Zoro, alors oui, on se mariera si c'est ce tout ce qui peut te faire plaisir.

Le visage du sabreur changea radicalement d'expression. Un instant, et il semblait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-Donc c'est oui, murmura t-il, un grand sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

-Donc c'est peut être, rectifia le blond, Il faut d'abord qu'on s'en sorte pour ça.

-On va s'en sortir, c'est sur. Donc c'est oui.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rhââââ, tu es vraiment l'idiot le plus borné que je connaisse!

Le sabreur rit d'un air heureux.

-Je sais, répondit-il, mais je suis ton idiot borné préféré, avoue-le.

Il soupira, puis repartit à sa contemplation des nuages. La pluie tombait désormais en trombe sur eux, les trempant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je t'aime, murmura une fois de plus Zoro.

-... Moi aussi, crétin.

Zoro remonta sur ses coudes, et Sanji se pencha légèrement, cueillant les lèvres du sabreur tendrement.

_Qu'est ce qu'on à encore pu faire comme connerie._

Puis soudainement, le vert rompit le baiser et s'exclama:

-La pluie!

-Quoi?

-La pluie! Bordel de merde, la pluie!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, nom d'un chien?

-Comment on à pu ne pas y penser plus tôt! Vite, viens!

Il bondit sur ses pieds et releva le blond complètement perdu qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre sur les tuiles glissantes du toit. La pluie tombait sur eux en rafales désormais, et le vent les poussaient dans le vide, pourtant Zoro s'évertuait à courir sur l'arête des toits. Il jetait des regards paniqués vers le bas, fouillant grossièrement le monastère du regard.

-Est ce que ça t'emmerderait de m'expliquer ce qui ce passe?!

-La pluie, Sanji! Ton supérieur avait précisé que nous devions passer et nous enfuir au coucher du soleil! (il leva la main vers le ciel, désignant du doigt les lourds nuages noirs barrant l'horizon) Mais comment tu veux y voir quoi que ce soit avec ces nuages! On va louper la relève!

Sanji poussa un affreux juron.

-Putain de merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça!

-Il faut qu'on trouve Nami et les autres! Viens!, cria t-il en sautant dans le vide.

Sanji pris son élan et sauta à la suite, retombant quelques mètres plus bas dans la cour déserte du monastère. Il fut surpris de ne voir personne à par eux, puis sa gorge se serra en comprenant.

-Bordel, les moines! Chuchota t-il furieusement, Klaus avait dit qu'il les garderait dans une salle à l'écart au coucher du soleil! Regarde autours de toi, il n'y à personne!

Mais le vert n'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'élança dans les couloirs, suivi de près par Sanji, cherchant des yeux la porte menant à la suite des pirates. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs désespérément vides, et ils jetèrent un œil dans toutes les salles qu'ils rencontraient, mais rien. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans la pergola ou ils avaient discuté le matin même, et ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans le petit passage, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Mais la suite était vide, tout les bagages avaient étés faits. Les deux pirates commencèrent alors à sérieusement paniquer.

Ils ressortirent dans la cour, et fouillèrent tout les couloirs, mais aucune traces des pirates. Alors que Sanji s'appuya contre une colonne de pierre gigantesque devant un immense bâtiment, à bout de souffle, une petite voix se fit entendre:

-Pssst! Sanji! Sanji!, chuchotait-elle

Il se retourna, surpris, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Usopp, les jambes tremblantes et le regard fuyant.

-Usopp! Mais ou vous êtes tous partis?! On vous à cherché partout! S'écria t-il alors, attirant l'attention de Zoro un peu plus loin.

-Chuuut!, siffla t-il entre ses dents, on est dans cette salle là, mais pour l'amour du ciel arrête de crier!

Sanji et Zoro qui venait d'arriver levèrent les yeux vers la salle en question, et retinrent leur respirations.

-La Grande Salle de Prière. Celle ou la _totalité_ des moines est réunie en ce moment, donc. Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'on allait nous repérer? Chuchota le blond furieusement.

-On à pensé à tout, écarta le menteur d'un mouvement de la main, suivez moi!

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas furtif et peu assuré, que les deux pirates suivirent en grognant. Il contourna l'immense porte principale s'élevant à une bonne dizaine de mètres au dessus d'eux, et s'approcha d'une petite cavité dans le mur. Il poussa légèrement sur une des statues de bois sculpté sur les côtés de la porte, et celle ci coulissa docilement, laissant place à un étroit corridor s'enfonçant dans les antres des murs. Sanji gémit doucement. Tout le monastère était vide, et le seul endroit par lequel ses amis avaient voulu s'échapper était la salle ou ils étaient tous regroupés!

Les trois pirates s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage, marchant les uns derrière les autres à tâtons dans l'obscurité en se courbant légèrement en vu de la bassesse de plafond du corridor. Le blond sentait sous ses doigts une pierre rugueuse et un peu humide, comme s'ils étaient dans un tunnel. Il se demanda furtivement si les moines étaient au courant que dans le marbre de leurs murs si épais, quelqu'un avait taillé une galerie. Malgré leurs efforts, leurs yeux ne parvenaient pas à s'y faire et ils n'y voyaient strictement rien. Soudain, Sanji sentit la main de Zoro derrière lui caresser ses hanches doucement, et descendre peu à peu vers ses fesses.

_Putain, Zoro, pas maintenant! Usopp est juste devant!_

Il garda pourtant le silence, et continua de marcher en serrant les dents. La main se fit plus baladeuse, et il la sentit caresser lascivement ses fesses à travers le tissus de son costume, qu'il avait remis pour l'occasion. Il s'arrêta brusquement et retourna, les joues en feu, et fut surpris de rencontrer les prunelles de jade brillant dans l'obscurité si proche de lui. Il pouvait avec peine distinguer le visage de Zoro, mais au lieu du sourire joueur qu'il s'attendait à combattre, il rencontra un air heureux, mais résigné. Il le regarda longtemps de ses yeux verts, alors qu'Usopp avançait encore, les semant sans le savoir.

_C'est peut être la dernière fois._ Semblait-il dire.

Il avança son visage doucement vers lui, et Sanji n'eut pas le courage de résister. Il alla à la rencontre des lèvres pleines, et se laissa pousser contre le mur doucement. Zoro se plaqua contre lui, l'enveloppant dans ces grands bras qu'il aimait tant. Ils n'avaient presque pas de différence de taille, pourtant Sanji avait l'impression de s'être fait littéralement _ensevelir_ par Zoro. Tout était Zoro. L'air chargé dont ils prenaient quelques inspirations entre deux baisers enfiévrés? Zoro. La douce exiguïté de l'endroit, les forçant à se coller l'un à l'autre? Zoro. L'enivrante passion entre eux crépitant dans l'air froid du tunnel? Zoro, mille fois Zoro.

Le vert poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Sanji, et le plaqua un peu plus sur la paroi froide, se serrant plus intimement par la même occasion.

_Putain de merde, j'aime tellement quand il est comme ça._

Pas de combat pour la domination. Pas de joute verbale piquante. Pas de honte ni de timidité. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était peut être la dernière chance qu'ils avaient de s'embrasser, et de prouver leur amour à l'autre. Alors ils laissèrent tomber le reste du monde pendant quelques instants, seul le baiser, éperdu et enfiévré, demeurait pour eux. Sanji passa ses bras autours du torse musculeux de son fiancé... Putain, _partenaire_, et se laissa doucement fondre un peu plus, se sentant tellement en sécurité dans ces grands bras puissants. Puis, comme à regret, ils rompirent le baiser, et plongèrent leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre pendant de longues secondes.

-Sanji? Zoro? Appela la voix d'Usopp au loin, vous êtes toujours là?

Zoro laissa échapper un soupir résigné, et lâcha Sanji, qui se remit en route rapidement.

_Dommage._

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le menteur appuyé contre la paroi, qui leur jeta un regard entendu:

-Vous avez fini?

Le blond se sentit rougir, à sa grande honte.

_Putain, comme une collégienne._

-Heu... Oui, oui, on s'est...euh, perdus. On y va? Marmonna t-il, embarrassé.

-Bien sur, répondit-il, peu dupe, mais suivez moi bien cette fois-ci, histoire de ne pas vous «perdre» encore … Dans un tunnel avec un seul passage.

Le blond se perdit dans un gargouillement incompréhensible, les joues en feu, et emboîta le pas au menteur.

_Et Zoro qui ne dit rien pour m'aider. Je peux presque l'entendre sourire, sérieux._

-On y est presque, déclara le sniper au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence insoutenable.

En effet, ils pouvaient maintenant apercevoir au loin une lumière, faible, mais présente, et ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Sanji pu bientôt voir la fin du tunnel, et ils atterrirent dans une pièce très étroite ou ils retrouvèrent le reste des pirates s'entassant avec peine.

-Ou vous étiez passés?! Chuchota furieusement la rousse, on vous à cherchés partout!

-Pareil pour nous, répondit Zoro à voix basse lui aussi. Comment vous comptez passer la relève sans voir le coucher du soleil? C'est de la folie d'y aller ce soir, on pourrait...

-Pas de souci de ce côté, le coupa la belle archéologue, Notre brillante navigatrice à pensé à tout.

Cela eut le mérite de faire refermer sa bouche à Zoro, qui se mit à regarder la rousse comme si une deuxième tête venait soudainement de lui pousser.

-Mais … Ou est ce qu'on est, ici? Questionna Sanji.

-Dans les murs de La Grande Salle de Prière, tu avait déjà remarqué à quel point ils étaient épais, non? C'est parce que ce bâtiment à été construit par des pirates condamnés à rester ici, mais ils avaient, comment dire... des envies de liberté. Ils ont donc creusé le marbre des murs, et ont placé une sortie secrète dans la pièce! Répondit Nami.

-C'est génial! Chuchota le blond, bluffé, Comment tu as appris ça? Je suis ici depuis un mois, et je n'en savait rien!

-J'ai mes sources, répondit simplement la navigatrice avec un petit sourire.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas être simplement passés par une porte dérobée, comme celle à l'arrière des cuisines? Renchérit Zoro.

La demoiselle ricana:

-Pendant que vous étiez en train de batifoler je ne sais où, on à observé, _nous_. Et toutes les sorties sont gardées, avec un dispositif d'alarme générale, impossible de les assommer et de passer en douce, donc.

Le blond rougit de nouveau, et demanda pour détourner l'attention:

-Et, euh... Où est cette sortie secrète?

L'archéologue fit signe à Sanji de s'approcher, et lui désigna une surface étrange dans le mur, avec quelques petit trous à hauteur de vue:

-Regarde par ici.

Le cuisinier s'approcha, et jeta un œil de l'autre côté du mur. C'était en effet la Grande Salle de Prière, où il n'avait pu entrer que par d'extrêmement rares occasions, cet endroit étant la pièce la plus sainte du monastère. Le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus des crânes rasés des moines, prosternés en plusieurs rangées de cercles autours d'une immense statue d'or pur. Ils chantaient en cœur une prière mélodieuse, et les voix de la centaine de moines s'élevaient à l'unisson dans un chant mystérieux et complexe, doux et puissant à la fois. C'était merveilleux.

L'archéologue lui chuchota:

-Tu vois cette grande statue?

La statue en question était une immense représentation de Bouddha au centre le la pièce, taillée dans l'or pur et scintillant de mille feux. Sa tête allait frôler le plafond pourtant effroyablement haut, et tout les moines semblaient la regarder avec une adoration ébahie. Ils se prosternaient avec dévotion autours d'elle.

_Difficile de la louper._

-Oui, répondit-il simplement

-La sortie est en dessous!

_En dessous?_

_Attends, en dessous de la statue de plusieurs centaines de tonnes, que tout les moines chérissent comme la prunelle de leurs yeux?! Tu m'étonne que personne ne se soit dit qu'il faudrait faire garder la sortie!_

-M-Mais c'est de la folie! Comment on est censé soulever ce truc? Et surtout, comment on passe devant tout le monde, pour aller déplacer la statue qui est la depuis des millénaires et qu'ils considèrent comme leur dieu en personne?! Siffla t-il furieusement.

-Nous avons recroisé Klaus pendant que vous... Enfin, peu importe, et il nous à expliqué le plan... répondit Chopper.

-Attends, ça commence! Le coupa Luffy.

En effet, il peu voir l'extracteur entrer magistralement dans la salle, sa tunique orange virevoltant derrière lui. En un instant, un silence solennel et cérémonieux s'était fait dans la salle. Tout les regards étaient fixés sur leur aîné. Celui ci leva la main théâtralement:

-Mes confrères, je désire vous retenir ce soir pour une prière spéciale, Déclara t-il d'une voix forte.

Des murmures étonnés parcoururent l'assemblée, et quelques regards surpris furent lancés, mais tout cela cessa rapidement. On ne discutait pas une volonté du Moine Supérieur.

-Moines de ce temple, annonça t-il en lançant un regard discret à l'endroit où ils se cachaient, je vais vous demander à tous de fermer les yeux!

… _Attends, c'est ça, leur plan?_

-Pour prier, bien sûr, ajouta tout de même l'extracteur, ceci est une séance de méditation collective pour nous rapprocher de notre Dieu tous ensemble. Maintenant, allez-y, fermez les yeux!

_J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule de toute ma vie._

À contrecœur, les moines s'assirent à terre en croisant les jambes et fermèrent les yeux, tous placés en rangées de cercles autours de l'immense statue. Bientôt, tout le monde était concentré dans sa méditation, et Klaus après avoir jeté un regard circulaire leur fit signe d'avancer.

Luffy souleva ce qui sembla être une sorte de tableau, et ils sortirent de l'étroite pièce dans le mur le plus discrètement qu'ils le purent. Il ne s'agirait pas de se faire repérer maintenant. Heureusement pour eux, quelques moines murmuraient leurs prières à voix haute et l'orage grondait toujours dehors, masquant plus ou moins les quelques bruits qu'ils pourraient causer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le monument doucement, slalomant entre les moines appliqués dans leur tâche et marchant sur la pointe des pieds sous le regard silencieusement inquiet du Moine Supérieur. Mais tellement de moines étaient réunis autours de la statue qu'ils durent parfois _enjamber_ les religieux pour se frayer un chemin. Mission laborieuse, et ô combien délicate, un seul geste de travers pouvant tous les faire exécuter.

_Si jamais on s'en sort, plus jamais je me moquerait des ballerines,_ pensa Zoro furtivement, en équilibre instable sur la pointe des orteils et une jambe en l'air, tentant d'esquiver les têtes des moines.

Ils étaient presque à leur but, si proche, à peine à quelques pas! Quand soudainement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Chopper se pris les pieds dans une tunique traînante, et s'étala de tout son long sur les genoux d'un prêtre dans un couinement étouffé. Les moines de chaque côté froncèrent les sourcils, mais ne rompirent pas leur concentration. En revanche, le jeune prêtre sur lequel était tombé Chopper écarquilla les yeux devant la petite boule de poils déjà au bord des larmes, se débattant silencieusement pour s'échapper de la tunique dans laquelle il s'était emmêlé.

Il leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'alarme, quand il croisa accidentellement le regard de Sanji. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était le jeune éphèbe roux aux tâches de rousseurs et grands yeux niais qu'il avait ''gracieusement'' débarrassé d'un cochon de lait le jour même.

_C'est le gamin de ce matin. On est foutus._

À la grande surprise des pirates, s'étant déjà apprêtés à combattre tout sabres et armes dehors, le contact visuel dura. Le gamin ne bougeait plus, se contentant de lire dans les yeux du blond silencieusement.

_Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien!_ Cria Sanji mentalement.

Apparemment, il devait être plutôt doué en télépathie, car le jouvenceau referma la bouche. Puis, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il ferma ses paupières de nouveau, sans un bruit.

_Oh, merci, merci petit, mille fois merci._

Il sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit le soupir soulagé du reste de l'équipage, plus celui de Klaus au fond de la salle. Luffy, qui était tout proche, étira un bras et attrapa Chopper doucement. Il le ramena à lui et ne lâcha plus le petit renne, sanglotant silencieusement contre son dos où il s'était accroché.

Ils rejoignirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la statue avec autant de précautions que possible, et finalement ils arrivèrent sur la stèle ou le monument était posé. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les quelques marches, sous le regard furibond de l'extracteur, ce qui acheva de convaincre le blond que ses amis avaient ''omis'' de lui préciser où se trouvait la sortie en question.

Ils firent rapidement le tour de la statue, mortifiés. Même en se tenant la main tous ensemble, ils n'en feraient pas le tour! Comment soulever un poids aussi énorme sans aucune accroche, leurs doigts glissants sur l'or lisse sans trouver de prise?

Robin eut alors une idée, et fit doucement fleurir des centaines, peut être même des milliers de bras en dessous même de la statue. Ils s'épanouissaient doucement, accomplissant silencieusement leur besogne, et poussèrent de toute la force que l'archéologue avait à donner, la sueur coulant déjà contre sa tempe sous l'effort. Après d'interminables secondes d'hésitation, les bras réussirent à soulever le poids monstrueux de l'immense statue. Elle se balança dangereusement dans l'air pendant quelques instants mais finit par se stabiliser sous le regard catastrophé du Moine Supérieur, le visage livide.

Les pirates s'approchèrent et découvrirent un trou béant, duquel on ne voyait pas de fond. Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis se rappelant l'effort considérable de Robin pour maintenir le monument, ils sautèrent les uns après les autres, sans savoir si cette chute les mèneraient à la mort ou la liberté.

Sanji et Zoro furent les derniers à se lancer. Ils se regardèrent, puis se prirent timidement la main et approchèrent du trou. Sanji déglutis, serra les dents et sauta avec Zoro dans le trou.

Un bruit de fin du monde accompagna leur chute, Robin avait du relâcher son pouvoir en les entendant sauter à sa suite. Chute qui commençait à durer, constata avec horreur Sanji. L'obscurité régnant naturellement dans le trou, ils ne sentaient rien sur quoi s'attacher ou s'accrocher, les parois étant exceptionnellement lisses, comme si elles avaient étés polies.

_Bordel, le vieux schnock va me tuer si je meurs comme ça._

Zoro avait du faire le même constat, et s'agrippait fermement à sa main. Puis, soudainement, alors qu'ils n'y croyaient presque plus, une pente lisse se fit sentir dans leurs dos, les cueillant doucement en leur évitant le choc comme si elle se glissait en dessous d'eux. La pente s'adoucissait lentement, et ainsi ils finirent par glisser sur le dos dans le tunnel.

_Un putain de toboggan! C'est un putain de toboggan!_

Un rire nerveux pris Sanji, et bientôt il riait de bon cœur, glissant à vitesse folle toujours plus loin du monastère. Ils aperçurent une lumière au loin se rapprochant très vite, trop vite, et ils furent littéralement éjectés sur le sol, rejoignant leurs compagnons courbatus, mais indemnes étalés sur l'herbe.

Sanji bondit sur ses pieds, et ouvrit grand ses yeux sur le paysage alentours. L'orage battait toujours son plein, et devant lui s'étendait la mer, la mer à perte de vue! Il en rêvait depuis son entrée dans les ordres, ses courtes escapades sur la plage ne comptant que comme des pauses. Ils étaient sur la falaise, dans une grotte rocailleuse. Au loin, tout en haut de la falaise, il pouvait voir le monastère, et en contrebas la petite plage ou il s'était autrefois échappé.

_Libres! On à réussi, on est libres!_

.

xXx

.

Voilà voilà, bande de masochistes, le 5eme chapitre s'arrête la :D Le prochain sera sûrement le dernier, sauf si je publie l'épilogue dans un chapitre à part :3

Et on apprendra finalement qui est ce grand méchant vilain pas beau qui à séquestré Sanji :D … Enfin, vous, vous l'apprendrez, moi je le sait déjà xD

Bon, sinon, je vais vous faire du chantage de review! Si vous m'en laissez pas une, je fais une grève du bain dans un cobra. Nan mais.


End file.
